The Golden Five: Year 1
by WingardiumleviOsa77
Summary: Harry is far from alone. He has a twin sister, Fawna "Fawn" Potter. Together, they laugh, they cry, they make mischief: they are inseparable. Then comes along a girl by the name of Aurora "Aura" Black, daughter of Sirius Black. The "Golden Five" is formed, its members consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fawn, and Aura. Lots of trouble will ensue, and it's only the first year...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hellooooooo! This is our first story together that we put up here! There should end up being seven over all in this series (one for each book). We don't own any of the Harry Potter universe or plot but we do own our OCs. Now, this is an alternate universe so things might end up differing a bit from the canon plot and canon relationships. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks so much! :)**

Halloween 1981

"Aw, James, look! They love each other!" James smirked at Sirius's ecstatic exclamation. The men hovered over the playpen as all three babies gurgled and played with their stuffed animals. "They're so cute."

James sipped at his drink and grinned. "We really are good at everything, aren't we, mate?" Sirius nodded wholeheartedly and Lily, who just entered the room, rolled her eyes at them.

"So it's not like I had anything to do with making my children, right, James?" Lily asked dryly, placing her fists on her hips. "And Sirius, it's not like Becca helped, right?"

The two men shared guilty looks and Sirius, his foot permanently in his mouth, joked, "Well, she _does_ look a lot more like me than . . . okay, I'm done."

James jumped forward in front of Lily to get back on her good side and placated, "C'mon, Lily, Fawn looks _just_ like you! And Harry has your eyes! That's all you, babe."

She could never stay mad at James and couldn't help but beam back. "Oh, I know. Fawn has your eyes, though, your beautiful, gorgeous eyes." She moved in for a kiss and their lips met sweetly.

Sirius sighed ostentatiously and muttered, "Get a room, will you?"

A playfully exasperated Lily broke away from the kiss and said, "It's getting a bit late, Padfoot. I think we might turn in."

"Okay, okay, I know when I've worn out my welcome," he teased, picking up his daughter from the pen. She made a noise of intense displeasure as he had to pry her away from Harry and Fawna. "I'm sorry, Rorie, please don't hate me."

A grinning James led them to the door. "You can never wear out your welcome, mate. Come back anytime and bring Rorie. She's our god daughter, after all."

Aurora squealed and lifted out her hand, making both men laugh. James gently took her bitty hand in his and planted a kiss on her curl-covered head. Lily piped up, "I know Becca was busy today, but tell her to come by anytime, I miss her."

"Will do," Sirius said warmly, carrying out his infant daughter to strap her into the sidecar connected to his beloved motorbike. "See you later!" he called over to James and Lily.

"Goodbye!" they yelled back, waving as he kick started his bike and flew up into the sky. They watched as his bike grew smaller and smaller until the darkness made it impossible to see. Little did the three best friends know that they would never see each other again.

 **Later in the night...**

Lily squeezed her eyes shut in anguish as she heard her husband crumble to the ground, but she needed to be strong for her babies. "Harry, Fawn, your mother loves you. Your father loves you. You are both so loved."

The door flung open. Step by step, Lord Voldemort slowly advanced towards Lily. With a sudden burst of shrieky laughter, he raised his wand towards her. Lily Evans leaned further against the crib as The Dark Lord came closer to the baby boy. He hoarsely whispered, "I'm here for the boy. Stand _back,_ and your life- as well as the girl's- will be spared."

"Not Harry, not Harry- oh, please not Harry!" Trembling in fear, Lily clenched onto the wooden crib with clammy hands. At the moment, her precious daughter was safe but her son was in grave peril.

Voldemort roared, "Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside _now_!" He stood only inches away from Lily.

Lily's hand found the side of Harry's face. She shakily stroked it. She could not let him die. Lily screamed, "Not Harry, please _no_ , take me, k-kill me instead!"

A reptilian-like smile crept along Lord Voldemort's face.

" _Not_ Harry!" She stared into his cold, dark eyes. Tears came running down her fear-struck face. "Have mercy . . . have _mercy!_ "

The monster let out screechy cackle. He shouted out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily screamed as her life was taken from her. Her firm grasp to the crib limply came loose as she collapsed to the floor.

Voldemort peered into the crib. The two siblings' faces were beet-red from crying after awakening to their mother's scream. He first saw the girl, who had started crying for a second time when he had looked in. He frowned. "Disgusting thing. I might as well kill you afterwards. . . ." Voldemort then looked into the Harry's wide, unblinking green eyes. "At last," he mumbled. The Dark Lord raised his wand towards him, and cried out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

 **In a different household...**

Several hours later, Sirius paced the room furiously, running his fingers through his shaggy black hair. He had back just gotten out from his outing. To try to soothe his frayed nerves, he knelt over his daughter's crib and smiled weakly as he saw Aurora playing with her stuffed black dog named Padfoot (courtesy of him). "Hi, Rorie. Whatcha doing?"

She stared at him with a "Shouldn't this be obvious?" expression. He picked her up and swung her around before holding her close to his chest. "I need my baby right now. I love you, you know that, right? I love my little Rorie."

She giggled and he took that as an "I love you too."

Becca Crawley, his beautiful wife, breezed into the room and stood next to him, smiling brightly at their daughter. "Sirius, honey, what's wrong?"

"I just checked in on Peter, Becca. He wasn't in his hiding place, he's gone." His heart beat wildly in his chest. "Something's wrong." Sirius, pushing Rorie into her arms, broke away from her and ran out the room with only one purpose in mind. "Watch Rorie, Becca!"

"Sirius, where are you going?"

"I'm going to check in on Godric's Hollow. Something's very wrong, and I can feel it!" A faint roar of his motorbike could be heard.

She cried after him, "Sirius, Peter's our secret-keeper too! What if-" It was too late. Sirius was gone.

Sirius flew as fast as he could on the bike to Godric's Hollow. It was _demolished_. Rubble was everywhere and a Dark Mark was splayed across the sky. "No, no, no," he choked out.

There was James Potter, the best friend he ever had and his honorary brother, dead on the floor. He felt his heart rip into two and he knew that would never heal. "James," he croaked, dropping down to his knees. He grabbed his icy hand in two of his and a tear rolled down his face. Sirius fought the urge to break down and sob when he remembered about Lily, Harry, and Fawn.

He took the stairs up two at a time and stifled another sob as he saw the dead body of Lily Potter. "No, _Lily_!" Harry and Fawn were his top priorities, his precious god children, and he braced himself to find their bodies. Yet they weren't there.

He forgot how to breathe. _Where were his god children?_ A loud yet grief-filled voice startled him. "Sirius?"

He spun around on his heel to see Hagrid filling up the doorway, Harry in one arm and Fawn in the other. "Thank Merlin they're alive!" Sirius breathed, feeling the utmost relief.

Hagrid tearfully nodded. "But James and Lily. . . ."

Sirius finally broke down, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Hagrid adjusted Harry to pat one of his huge hands down on Sirius's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sirius. It's horrible, it is."

Sirius, absolutely distraught, could only nod and there was a heartbreaking moment of silence. After short while of quiet, Hagrid managed to say, "I gotta bring Harry an' Fawn over to Dumbledore."

Sirius fiercely shook his head. "No, Hagrid, I'm their godfather. I'll take care of them."

"I'm under orders, I haveta bring 'em to Dumbledore."

Sirius was aware that they would be safest with Dumbledore so, with much difficulty, he passed them into Hagrid's arms. "You can take my motorbike. I won't need it anymore. Just keep them safe, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded tearfully and mounted the bike. "I will." He drove off into the night sky and Sirius apparated back home. It was strangely quiet and he shouted out, "Becca, where are you?"

She didn't answer. Panic began to build up inside of him and he ran through the halls until he entered Aurora's nursery. "Becca? . . . You."

Bellatrix Lestrange had his struggling wife in a chokehold, her wand pointed against her head. Tears gleamed in Becca's eyes but she was too proud to let a single one fall. Rorie's crib was smashed into pieces so the baby had a full view of what was happening, though she clearly couldn't understand it. "Sirius! I've been waiting for you. Using Peter Pettigrew as your secret-keeper wasn't smart, now was it? Too bad the Potters are corpses. Your wife's going to join them." She threw back her head in an evil cackle. "But not quite yet. CRUCIO!"

Sirius could only watch in utter horror as his wife screamed out in agony, wriggling beneath his cousin's hold. "NO, STOP IT!" he bellowed, rushing forward but he was stopped as Bellatrix dug her wand further into Becca's head.

"Leave us alone," Becca pleaded, beads of sweat pouring down her face from her torture. "Just leave my family alone!"

Bellatrix looked down at her with faux sympathy. "Sirius was once and Aurora could have been _my_ famly too, before little Sirius here betrayed us. . . . _Crucio_!" Becca cried out as the excruciating pain filled her up once more.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Sirius bellowed, mustering as much hatred as he possibly could in his glare.

"You tainted the Black family name by marrying a _Crawley_ ," Bellatrix spat, lifting off the spell. "Ancient, pureblood family of _Gryffindors_! I've already wiped out the rest of them this morning, I only have one left to go." A wicked sneer painted itself across her mug.

Becca whimpered as she mentioned murdering the rest of her family, the tears finally spilling out. "Let her go, Bellatrix! I'm warning you, let her go!"

'I love you,' his wife mouthed and he mouthed it back. Bellatrix scoffed at the display and almost in passing, snarled, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light burst from her wand and Becca Crawley crumpled to the floor, dead. Little Aurora began to cry and Bellatrix cackled again.

"BECCA!" he screamed, holding her to his chest and rocking her still form. His tears blurred his vision and he didn't notice until it was too late when Bellatrix grabbed his baby by her pajamas.

"The daughter of the blood traitors," she crooned, swinging the baby around as if she were a toy.

In a rage, Sirius whipped out his wand and roared, "STUPIFY!" As Bellatrix dodged the sudden curse, she dropped the baby and Sirius dove forward to catch her in his arms. He barely managed a quick "Protego!" as she hexed him back.

Shielding Rorie with his body, he had to roll away from several killing curses. He repeatedly sent curses her way until she got bored and decided to take her leave. "Don't think this is over," she cackled. "Your daughter's the scum of the wizarding world, child of the blood traitors and heir of the Crawley family. She'll meet her messy end soon enough." With a final twisted smile, she disapparated into thin air.

Now alone, Sirius wept along with his terrified daughter over the corpse of his loving wife. Over the course of the next few minutes, he steeled himself for what had to be done. Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was the reason why James, Lily, and Becca were murdered and Sirius vowed to himself to end him.

With a final kiss to her head, Sirius grabbed her stuffed animal that she couldn't live without and used his fireplace to floo his way to his other best friend's house, the house of Remus Lupin. Remus had been in the process of eating overcooked stew and jumped to his feet in shock when Sirius and Aurora appeared in his fireplace.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" he demanded, jumping up to help them out of the fireplace.

He numbly replied, "Take care of Rorie." He pushed the baby into his arms and stepped back into the green fire after a muttered word.

Remus, stunned, stared at the wailing baby in his arms. Sure, he had occasionally babysat the girl when Sirius and Becca wanted a date night, and used to every so often watch Harry and Fawn when James and Lily went out, but _this_? He had no idea what to do! As she continued to scream her little head off, all he could do was bounce in place and try to comfort her, attempting to distract her with Padfoot the stuffed dog.

The next day, he found out what happened. His best friends, James and Lily and Becca, were dead and he knew Sirius was the Potters' secret-keeper. . . . And the day after that, Sirius murdered his other best friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Remus had never felt so alone. He was a broken man- everybody he loved was either dead or as gone. All he had in this world was Rorie, Harry, and Fawn and not only did he not have _any_ access to the latter two, but the Ministry swooped in only a couple days after his entire world was ripped apart and took her from him. They said that with his Lycanthropy, he was nowhere near fit to take care of a child so he was stripped of all custodial rights.

In the next few years, he would fight desperately to gain custody of all three children, but he was awarded nothing but a restraining order against all three of them. Hopeless, he gave up all efforts and lived his life in the misery and loneliness he was all too used to.

And because of the Ministry's actions and Harry's need for the protection of blood wards, Harry Potter, Fawn Potter, and Aurora Black had to grow up not knowing what it was for an adult to love them. They never got to know happiness until the fateful day where they discovered who they truly were. . . .


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N and disclaimer: Hey there! We don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's amazing Harry Potter universe, but we do own our OCs. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"You mean, Mrs. Figg _isn't_ watching us?" Fawn's wide, hazel eyes lit with excitement. The Dursley's had planned to go out to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Which usually meant Harry and herself were sent to Mrs. Figg's: she had a very strange-smelling house. Harry thought it smelled like cabbage.

"She's got a broken leg, Petunia! What are we supposed to do with them?" Uncle Vernon's pink face was beginning to redden to a dark crimson. He paced the living room, kicking aside Dudley's crumpled-up wrapping paper.

"You _could_ leave us here. . . ," Harry quietly suggested.

Uncle Vernon slowly nodded to that. He grumbled, "Well, that might-"

Aunt Petunia's eyes got wide. "They'll destroy the house!" She sat upon the couch with a puff of exasperation.

". . . It's not like we will bring the place to ashes!" Fawn fiercely whispered to Harry. He nodded in agreement.

"We won't do anything," Harry promised. "Honest!"

Aunt Petunia didn't seem to be listening to anything they were saying. "We will just have to take them with us!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "We could leave them in the car."

"Petunia, dear, _not_ in my new car!" Vernon said. Dudley started to sob. Fawn grinned. This meant she might actually be able to go to the zoo for the first time.

"Th-they always ruin- EVERYTHING! THEY ARE RUINING MY BIRTHD-D-DAYYY!" Dudley screamed, flailing his fists. Aunt Petunia held him in a wide embrace. He gave Harry and Fawn a terrible smile behind Aunt Petunia.

"Oh, Duddykins! You poor thing! We will make everything perfect for your birthday. I _promise_."

Duddykins stifled a grin and made a lousy pouty face. The doorbell rang. Dudley forgot his act and a wide smile appeared on his face.

Petunia opened the door to find Dudley's friend waiting at the door. "Oh, Piers! Just in time!" Fawn's heart sank. Piers was nearly as terrible as Dudley. He always helped him beat Harry senseless. They wouldn't hit Fawn, luckily, but they made fun of her ruthlessly and pushed her down the stairs together.

"All right, it seems we are ready to go- Fawn! Get your shoes!"

Fawn retrieved her shoes from upstairs. While her brother got the cupboard under the stairs as his room, she was stuffed into the closet of one of Dudley's playrooms. She had her little mat of which she slept on, and one of Dudley's old stained blankets. Dudley couldn't stand these arrangements. He always kicked her out and locked her in the cupboard with her brother.

As she was walking towards the stairs again, she sighed at the mirror. Fawn looked pretty terrible. Her tangly auburn hair was in a messy ponytail. Aunt Petunia often tried to brush out the curls and waves, but they always coiled back to place.

She and her brother shared the same wardrobe; which was all of Dudley's old clothes. They were huge on her. She looked like a bum in the big, baggy, T-shirt that Dudley grew out of several years ago, and his old khakis that reached below her knees. The only thing she did not receive from Dudley was her pair of ratty sneakers and her undergarments- which she had gotten last Christmas. It was quite embarrassing.

Sometimes she wished she owned some girly clothes; maybe a skirt? Or a T-shirt her size? But that was too much to ask of of the Dursleys.

When Piers, Dudley, and Petunia had gotten into the car, Uncle Vernon pulled them aside. "I'm warning you two . . . none of your trickery on this day, none of the sort! You will not embarrass this family out in public!" His face turned the color of an eggplant. Harry and Fawna nodded.

There were only three seats in the back. Fawn was a tad smaller than her brother, so when anyone else was in the car, Fawn had to sit on the floorboards by Harry. It wasn't too bad, but she sometimes got kicked by Piers and Dudley.

While Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ranted on about their silly problems, and Dudley and Piers were snickering about something, Harry told Fawn about a strange dream he had had last night.

"There was a . . . motorcycle. It was flying," he recalled, his bright green eyes fixated on the roof of the car, as if he were half-expecting the same motorcycle to come crashing through the car.

Uncle Vernon snorted, "Flying motorcycles don't exist, Harry!"

Harry gave him a sour look and mumbled, "Well, I know that. . . ."

The Dursley's didn't believe in imagination- or anything out of the ordinary for that matter. The two of them never seemed to fit in, so they stood out together. They rarely left each other's sides. Harry and Fawn made fun of Dudley behind his back, contradicted Mr. Dursley, played outside, walked to the park, got tortured by Dudley, sat alone at lunch in school, cried, talked about their parents, got socks for Christmas, got into trouble, talked about their odd dreams- together.

"I had a dream a couple days ago. . . . I'm trying to remember . . . there was this-this old, scary, ugly man that was staring at me. I couldn't move- or talk. . . . I think you were there, Harry," Fawn said as quietly as possible so that Mr. Dursley wouldn't hear.

"I've had a dream sort of like that, too, this ugly old man- I heard a woman screaming." Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember.

Dudley gave a quick kick to the side of Fawn's head. "Ow . . . stop it, Dudley!" She gave him a nasty glare.

"Mum, Fawn's being mean!" Dudley said awfully loud.

Aunt Petunia looked back her way and shot her a stern look. "Don't ruin Duddy's birthday. You've already done enough."

Fawn nodded, and when Aunt Petunia turned back around, she repeated what Petunia had just said in a funny, high-pitched voice only loud enough so Harry could hear. Her brother tried not to laugh with much difficulty.

When they arrived at the zoo, Fawn was overwhelmed by excitement. She was nearly skipping as they came through the entrance. "I can't believe it- we're actually _here_!" She smiled brilliantly at Harry as they followed behind the Dursleys.

It was probably the best day of her life-at the time. She saw all sorts of animals: lions, elephants, bears, gorillas. Although she felt bad for the bear; he seemed very lonely and scared. He sat in the far corner of his small exhibit. "Poor thing, he's awfully lonely," she had murmured.

But the most exciting part of the day was most certainly "The Reptile Room." There was a huge boa constrictor; the largest one snake in the zoo.

"Why isn't it moving? Make it _move_!" Dudley pounded against the glass until he lost interest. "Ugh, this is booooriiiiiingg!" He walked over to the next snake. Fawn felt terrible for the animal. It must have been so tired of ugly people staring at him . . . like Dudley.

She noticed Harry was speaking to it in almost like a different language. She looked intently at the snake, and then Harry, and realised he was speaking to it. She didn't really think twice about it, so many strange things had happened to them over the years that this didn't seem too out of the ordinary. "Harry, tell the snake I feel sorry for him."

"You can understand him?" he whispered. He pushed his broken glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I can understand how he's feeling. But you can _speak_ to it." Fawn watched keenly as Harry quietly said something in the strange language. The snake then looked towards Fawn and winked. "Wow. . . ," she mumbled.

"THE SNAKE'S MOVING!" cried Dudley, running over to the glass, pushing Fawn to the ground. Harry glared at him.

Then, suddenly, the glass around the boa constrictor's exhibit vanished. The snake slithered out by Dudley, which resulted in a high-pitched scream. Harry and Fawn watched in awe as the creature slithered out of the reptile room, causing quite a commotion near the entrance.

"THAT THING ALMOST BIT MY ENTIRE LEG OFF!" Dudley cried as they headed towards the car.

"He almost ate me whole!" Piers said, folding his arms and shivering in his seat, "Harry was talking to it! I saw him!"

Now they were in trouble. Uncle Vernon would surely blame it all on them- and Fawn worried that she might be stuck in the cupboard under the stairs with Harry for the next couple weeks.

When Piers was dropped off, and they had returned to the house, Uncle Vernon brought the two siblings aside. His face was a bright magenta. "YOU- GO TO THE CUPBOARD- BOTH OF YOU! NO DINNER!"

Uncle Vernon shoved them into the cupboard under the stairs, and quickly locked the door.

 **In a different household...**

"Aurora, dinner's almost ready!"

Aura (which had been her nickname almost her entire life) was too immersed in her painting to respond to the housemaid's cry. She scratched at her nose and most assuredly smeared black paint all over her face.

"Aurora, dinner's almost ready!" Aura grudgingly tossed down her paintbrush and moved to open her bedroom door with her foot to not stain it.

"I got it, I heard you the first time!" The housemaid's face fell at Aurora's harsh tone and she instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Lisa, I didn't mean it like that. Thank you for informing me." With that, she shut the door with the heel of her foot and heard the quiet footsteps of Lisa trekking down the stairs. Aurora sighed and continued painting. She rather liked that housemaid, but she was positive she wouldn't be seeing her for too much longer. Aurora knew she would be gone soon enough. She never stayed in a home long.

Sometimes strange things happened around her that she couldn't really explain, but in her mind, that wasn't a good enough reason to send her packing again and again. That was only part of the problem, as she grew older, she grew angrier and less trusting and either lashed out at foster parents enough to make them give her up, or was pulled out of the home because of their abusive nature. The latter was arguably more common.

But sometimes, she actually quite liked her foster parents. A few of them seemed to become genuinely fond of her and wanted to get to know her. It never lasted, though. Something always went wrong. It usually was when she became upset or angry, but odd things always managed to happen around her. Whether it be the chandelier shattering all over the dinner table, or the tires on the car mysteriously disappearing while they were driving, or objects spontaneously catching fire, it just always had to be around her and she freaked people out enough for them to want to get rid of her.

Anyway, currently, she was in one of the fanciest bedrooms she had ever lived in. She was being fostered by a politician named Raymond Greene who wanted a boost in the polls so he decided that fostering a little orphaned girl was a good way to get that boost. And it was.

Aura had been living under his roof for a month now and quite honestly despised the man. They had a bargain going, she got to live in his mansion and eat the chef's nicest food if she went to fancy banquets and important public appearances and flash a big, dimpled smile for the press. The deal was going fairly well, but behind closed doors, they hated each other.

He was an alcoholic, rude to her and generally couldn't stand her, and occasionally slapped her around when he was very angry. At the moment, she was in her room, furiously painting across a canvas. It was a dark painting, one of a forest where the trees and shadows were monsters and evil yellow eyes peeked out of bushes. That was basically the only thing she was good at: art. She was okay at school (would be better if she cared), couldn't do anything musical in the slightest, never really got the chance to play sports. . . . Art was all she had.

"Aurora, dinner!" This was Raymond's voice. She sighed out of frustration and threw her paintbrush back on her pallet. Her hands and the front of her frilly dress were stained from paint, but she didn't care much about clothes anyway.

She trudged down the stairs, her Mary Janes clicking on each marble step. Yes, he made her wear those. She hated fancy clothes like what he made her wear; she was a tomboy.

"Hurry up, it'll get cold!" His voice was raised. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling; it had barely been a minute since he had last called her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered, hopping down the last few steps. Aura took her time, strolling leisurely into the dining room. Raymond looked up in disgust as he saw the paint on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, standing up and throwing his napkin down. He was slurring.

Aura glared at him, pulling out a chair to take a seat at the table. She decided to feign ignorance. "Oi, what possibly could you mean?" All right, so she exaggerated it a bit too much, but she just couldn't resist.

He slammed his hand down on the table and right then, she could tell he had been drinking. He was a nasty drunk so she decided right then to refrain from anymore verbal jabs.

"Don't get smart with me!" he said loudly, glowering at her as he slowly approached her. He stumbled over the leg of the table and swore under his breath.

She stiffened in her seat and tightened her jaw; he was more drunk than she had originally perceived. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, stabbing her fork into what she assumed was a roast of some sort.

"What was that?" he demanded as if she had insulted him.

Aura swallowed down her indignation and replied sharply, "I apologized."

"Did you now?"

She cocked an eyebrow; Raymond was normally quite an impatient man who was easily fed up with her and would normally have dropped it by now because he just didn't care enough. Huh. She wasn't sorry in the slightest, but she kept on the ruse to keep him away from her. "Yes, I did. That really doesn't happen very often, so you ought to be honored." His eyes widened with outrage and she knew right then that that wasn't the right answer.

His eyes were blazing with fury and alcohol. He lunged forward in a sudden movement and she jumped backwards off her seat and tensed into a defensive position. She heard the slap before she felt it. His hand was a blur as he backhanded her across the face and her cheek blossomed with pain. Her head whipped back and she nearly fell over backwards.

Aura's hand immediately went to her cheekbone and she took a few steps backwards so she was out of his reach. "You bloody well know you deserved that," he spat in her face.

Her brain told her to cower away and agree with the man, but that wasn't in her nature. Instead, she jutted out her chin and stepped forward to get into his face. "I know nothing."

Aura then realized she had misjudged him. She assumed he would just grumble about her disrespect and go chow down his dinner and ignore her for the rest of the night as he usually did, but he didn't.

No, instead, he dove forward and shoved her backwards as hard as he possibly could. She flew back and slammed against the wall, banging half her head on the corner of a picture frame and the other half against the wall before she crumpled to the ground.

Stunned, her hand went to the back of her head and she drew it back to see blood. Her vision was blurry and everything was dizzy so she had hardly any time to react as Raymond stepped forward and hauled her to her feet with an iron, quite painful grip on her upper arm. He began to shake her roughly, making the ground sway beneath her once more. "You're about to get what's coming for you."

Aura struggled beneath his hold and something snapped inside of her. White-hot fury bubbled up through her, licking at her insides, and she shouted, "LET ME GO!"

Something very bizarre happened then. Raymond Clarke let go of her like she was burning hot and went flying through the air, his body smashing against the cabinet on the other side of the wall. He fell to the ground as glass rained down on top of them him and . . . he didn't get up.

Aura made no moves to help him; her limbs were frozen and she just stood there, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging ajar. "R-Raymond?" He didn't stir. "Raymond, I hate you and everything, but are you all right?"

The housemaid named Lisa came rushing in at the sound of commotion and screamed at the sight of him. She turned accusingly toward Aura. "What have you _done_?"

Aura instantly went onto the defensive, crying out, "I didn't do anything! He just grabbed my arm and it hurt and I told him to let me go and he went _flying_! I swear I didn't touch him!"

Aura could tell by Lisa's dubious expression that she did not believe her, but then Lisa busied herself with checking his pulse. "Thank God he's alive. Now I've got to call an ambulance- and the police will likely come too."

Aura felt the blood drain from her face. "You don't have to do that, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

Before she knew it, Aura's legs were taking her up the spiral staircase as she fought through her dizziness and ignored the housemaid's cry of, "Where do you think you're going?" She charged into her room and slammed the door, locking it. She frantically began to pace, hyperventilating.

"What's happening to me?" she repeated over and over. Strange things had happened to her her entire life, but none as violent as this!

Aura steeled her nerves; she knew what she had to do. She had an empty briefcase in her closet from when she moved in and she pulled it out, tossing it on her bed. Now, she could care less about her frilly clothes or shiny shoes so she didn't pack any of those. She actually ended up using one of the ugly dresses to press against the back of her head to stop the bleeding.

Other than the clothes Raymond gave her, she really didn't have many possessions but that was good because she didn't have any time to waste.

Finding several rubber bands in her desk drawer, she stretched them out and wrapped them around her paintings that had been done on canvases. Those were few, though, and once they were safely tucked away she snatched her art portfolio filled with the rest of her paintings (done on paper) out from her closet along with her sketchbook. She managed to find the rest of her art supplies as well (there weren't many) and stuffed them away into the briefcase.

Her final and favorite possession was a stuffed black dog that had its name stitched into its left front paw: Padfoot. She gave Padfoot a quick hug to try and comfort herself before placing it in the briefcase and zipping it up. Making her heart pound with anticipation, the maid knocked on her door and said, "Aurora, are you in there? Come out already! The ambulance and police are on their way."

"Traitor!" Aura yelled before she could stop herself. She had grown rather fond of the usually kindly maid and now she felt utterly betrayed. "And yeah, that's going to make me want to come out!"

"Have it your way, then." Aura listened to her footsteps faded away and then jumped headfirst into her plan. There was a tall, sturdy tree near her window that she had used several times to sneak out when Raymond wouldn't let her leave. She propped the briefcase safely onto one of the branches and climbed out after it. A wave of dizziness almost caused her to tumble off the tree, but she regained her balance and shimmied her way down the trunk along with the briefcase.

Aura was free now, but it was _freezing_. She could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance so she promptly took the road opposite them, still pressing the fabric to her head. Raymond had a small stretch of country surrounding his mansion so she would have to trek through that before even making it back into the city. Her city, her beloved Edinburgh.

A few minutes into her walk alongside the road, the clouds that had been looming overhead all day began to gush with rain, pattering down onto her and seeping into her already thin dress. "This is just great. The universe bloody hates me. It's like it thought, "Oi, she's having a mess of an evening, is there any possible way we could make that worse? Oh, wait, let's make it rain on her! Yeah, that'll do it!""

It struck her how alone she really was at the moment and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "And I'm talking to no one. Great, I can make people fly away from me without touching them and now I'm talking to myself. I guess I'll add "insane" to the list of things wrong with me. And I'm still talking to myself."

She just kept babbling on because it was dark and she was lost and the shadows were beginning to look like the monsters she had painted earlier. The rain just kept pelting down and she couldn't stop shivering.

The country road seemed to stretch on forever. Her head was pounding and as she drew the shirt back every few minutes, more and more blood stained it. The cold was really beginning to get to her and the ground beneath her was tilting at odd angles. Finally, when she could walk no more, the world began to spin around her and she collapsed to the ground into a puddle of mud. She groaned as her head connected with the brown mush.

Aura just couldn't find it in her to pull herself up so she lay there, letting the rain and mud incase her. She suddenly felt sleepy, very sleepy, and wanted desperately to close her eyes but she knew somewhere in the back of her head that one wasn't supposed to do that after they hit their head.

Just as her eyes were fluttering closed, a bright light shone somewhere in front of her. _Am I dying_? she thought, utterly baffled. She felt strong hands reach under her and lift her up. A person was carrying her . . . but who? She blindly lashed her hand out and as it slapped against the chest of the stranger, she decided that the person was a man. The voice of the man said calmly and soothingly, "You're all right now. I've got you. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe with me."

Her foggy brain screamed at her that she should be suspicious of the man, but her instincts told her otherwise. This man, whoever he was, was safe. So, as she lay against his chest and clutched onto him for dear life, she let his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Wax-sealed Letters - Part 1

**A/N: Hello again! We own nothing of the Harry Potter universe or plot (*sobs*) but we own our OCs. Also, this is a very long chapter so we felt the need to split it into two parts, one for Fawn and Harry and one for Aura. This part is still very long. . . . Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks so much! :D**

 **Chapter 2: Wax-sealed Latters - Part 1**

It was a long night for the twins. Hence being cramped into the same little cupboard after the zoo incident, they didn't get much sleep. Fawn didn't even know what really happened. It was all a blur: she only recalled falling on the floor, and Harry glaring at Dudley, who was pressed up against the glass.

Then Fawn heard Dudley scream, and looked up to see the snake slithering quickly past her. The glass was gone. Things like that did happen an awful lot around her and her brother.

Once, during Christmas, Fawn surprisingly was given a gift from the Dursleys. Unlike Dudley's red and gold wrapped presents, with silvery little bows, hers was inside a tied up grocery bag. The logo of Abbet Girl's Clothes and Dress Parlor was printed on the side. Fawn was filled with joy; she had always dreamed of receiving something from there. Clothes that would actually fit her- it was all she had ever wanted. Fawna had carefully untied the bag, and her heart sank. There was nothing inside it.

Dudley started snickering, and Mr. Dursley said with a devilish grin, "Clean up the wrapping paper, and once you're done with that, clean the table and do the dishes."

It was a terrible joke. Tears swelled up in Fawn's eyes. She looked back in fury at the Dursleys, who were standing by the door, welcoming in relatives. Fawn, enraged, looked at the fireplace, secretly wishing she could set Dudley's snotty behind on fire.

Then, suddenly, the crackling flames spread to the carpet. Aunt Petunia screamed and flung a wool blanket onto the fire. The fire engulfed it. Fawn couldn't help it- she started laughing. That's when Uncle Vernon came over to her and whispered fiercely, "You stop this! What are you doing, trying to burn down the house?!"

"I didn't mean to-that . . . I didn't do _anythin_ -" That's when Fawn fell over laughing. The fire was a couple inches away from Dudley, and he let out several high-pitched screams.

"MUM, IT'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!" Dudley was hopping up and down, cowering back into his relatives.

"CUPBOARD, BOTH OF YOU!" Uncle Vernon said, shoving Harry and Fawn into the cupboard. They didn't get any Christmas dinner that night.

Fawn remembered how hungry she was for those couple days. She hoped this whole snake encounter thing wouldn't end the same way.

But it did. They were stuck in there for four days, and were given cold leftovers for breakfast, and cold leftovers for dinner. The bright side of it was, Fawn and Harry got to talk about school next year. From what the other kids said, it seemed it would be a long couple years at Stonewall High. Dudley claimed that they would surely get swirlies on the first day.

Dudley was going to Smeltings. Fawn was quite happy about it. Of course it was a better school, but going to school _without_ Dudley . . . perhaps Harry and herself would actually have a chance to make a friend or two.

Until something happened. It was later in the morning, and Dudley was strutting around with his Smeltings stick he used to poke Harry with. After dodging a swing from the Smeltings stick, Harry quickly went to get the mail. He came back with a puzzled look on his face. He was holding two identical letters tightly in his right hand. After he gave Uncle Vernon his mail, he sat down next to Fawn.

"What _are_ those, Harry?

"Fawn, we got letters," he whispered. Harry analyzed the back of the envelopes with wide eyes. "I think it might be from the same person." He handed Fawn a crisp envelope. It was a thick and cream-colored envelope, and was addressed in shiny green ink:

Miss F. Potter

The Toyroom Closet

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Fawn turned it over. There was a soft, crimson wax seal with a small emblem imprinted into the wax. The coat of arms consisted of the letter 'H', which was encompassed with a lion, a snake, a bird, and an animal that she was quite unsure of, but it looked a bit like a badger (the emblem was quite small, so it was a bit hard to decipher).

The twins exchanged excited looks. "Harry, what do you think it is?" Fawn asked excitedly, studying the shiny green writing.

"There's only one way to find out!" Fawn and Harry began to open the envelope when Dudley stood up and pointed at them.

"Dad, Harry and Fawn have letters!" Uncle Vernon snatched the envelopes from their hands. He opened them and read what was on the two sheets of parchment. His eyes widened and face grew pale.

"P-P-Petunia! Come here for a moment." He shakily handed the two letters to Aunt Petunia, and she gasped.

"What do they say? I want to read them, Dad!" Dudley tried to pull the parchment from their hands.

"Give them back! Those are _our_ letters!" Harry shouted.

"Out of the kitchen! All three of you!" Aunt Petunia briskly said, pushing them away.

"I WANT to read my letter!" Fawn cried at Aunt Petunia, trying to free it from her hands.

"GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared, and the three of them were pulled by the ear into the other room. The door was quickly closed and locked behind them.

Harry and Fawn put their ears against the door, while Dudley listened through the keyhole, and heard them fearfully discussing the matter.

"Oh, Vernon! They know where they sleep!" Aunt Petunia whimpered. "They must be among us. . . spying on us!"

"Most likely they are. For all we know, they could be lurking in the neighborhood!"

"Oh, what are we to do?! Must we write to them? Tell them they're not going to be attending?!"

"No. We will not reply," said Mr. Dursley shortly, and as Petunia was about to object, he added, "We are not going to have two of _them_ living here! I have to go to work, we will discuss this later."

Harry and Fawn moved away from the door when they heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps coming near the door. As the door was unlocked and was briskly opened, there was a _bang_ of the door against Dudley's forehead. Dudley fell over onto the carpet with an ear-piercing: "OWWWWW!"

"Watch where you are going, dear boy!" Vernon shouted, stumbling over Dudley, who now laid on the carpet in a fetal position.

That evening, when Mr. Dursley came home, he spoke to Harry and Fawn after a small discussion with Mrs. Dursley.

"Do you have our letters?!"

Uncle Vernon ignored them. "Since Dudley is growing out of some of his toys, we have decided that you, Harry, will be moving out of the cupboard, and into Dudley's toy room, and, Fawn, you will be moving out of the toy room closet and sharing the room with Harry."

"Why?" Fawn and Harry asked.

"No questions, just move your stuff up there!"

"What about our letters?!" they demanded in unison.

"I burned them. They were to the wrong address," Vernon said quickly.

"No they weren't!" Harry said indignantly.

" _Why_ would you _burn_ them?" Fawn cried.

Mr. Dursley's face was near the color of a grape. "MOVE YOUR THINGS UPSTAIRS, HARRY!" He stormed out of the room.

As Fawn helped Harry move up his small amount of belongings, she heard Dudley screeching in the background, "NO, DAD! THAT'S MY ROOM! I NEED IT FOR MY TOYS! . . . I AM NOT GROWING OUT OF MY TOYS, I PLAY WITH THEM ALL THE TIME! . . . WHY CAN'T THEY SLEEP IN THE BATHROOM! NOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, Fawn could hear the table being flipped over, and the sounds of plates and cups shattering against the floor. Harry and Fawn stifled a laugh.

The next morning, Mr. Dursley had Dudley get the mail. "There's two more! Now it addresses to my other room!"

Uncle Vernon bolted from his seat, and nearly tackled Dudley for the letter. Fawn thought it was probably the fastest, no, the only time Mr. Dursley had ever moved at such a fast pace . . . except for the several times he stuffed the two of them in the cupboard when guests came over.

Harry ran after Uncle Vernon, and dove in for the envelopes. It was like one of those fights that you see in the cartoons. Like a raging, human ball of fury, and every once in a while you'd hear Dudley cry, or Harry scream, "THEY ARE MY LETTERS, GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Eventually, Mr. Dursley snatched it from Harry, which was when Fawn made her move. Uncle Vernon was saying, "NEITHER OF YOU ARE READING THI-" Fawn ran up and snatched them from his hand.

"Ha ha _ha_!" Fawn boasted, as she ran up the stairs and hastily tried to open up her letter. She had one envelope open, and her shaky hands nearly unfolded the piece of parchment when-

"FAAAAAAAWWWWN!" Vernon bellowed as he hastily waddled up the stairs. She tried to bolt down the hall, but Uncle Vernon dove for the letters too quickly. He ripped them to pieces, and then took those pieces downstairs . . . and threw them into the fire.

Well, she tried. Harry and she were sent to their room for the rest of the day. This gave them time to figure out their plan for tomorrow. They knew exactly what they were going to do. Harry would get up early in the morning, and wait by the door until the letters came.

Too bad _that_ backfired. Fawn had stayed inside the bedroom that morning, waiting for Harry to return in ten minutes or so. About thirty seconds after Harry started going down the stairs, Fawn heard two screams. One that belonged to Harry-and one that belonged to Vernon Dursley.

Fawn quickly got up, and ran downstairs. Vernon was screaming at Harry, it was a bit hard to make out. Something like, "HAAAAARRRYYYYY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GETTING UP . . . ALARM CLOCK! YOU ARE NOT . . . LETTER! GO MAKE TEA . . . ON THE COUNTER! HOW DARE YOU . . . FAWN . . . SO MUCH TROUBLE! TEA! . . . WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GREEN BEAN?!" Well, that last part might have just partly been her imagination. It was hard to hear though.

Uncle Vernon noticed Fawn lingering near the foot of the stairs. His face was a round eggplant, and he started to twitch. She quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Fawn, I stepped on his face. He spent the night right by that door- in a _sleeping_ bag. It felt like my life flashed before my eyes." His eyes were wide and far away as he relived the awful moment.

Fawn shuddered as she placed the teapot onto the stove.

"We're _going_ to read those letters, Fawn," Harry insisted. "Something about them- they must be important."

"They have to be. Vernon would've given up already if it wasn't. How are we going to do it? Uncle Vernon has already gone too far-sleeping by the front door. You already stepped on his pudgy face, Harry! Imagine how far he's going to take this!" Fawn got out a plate of chocolate biscotti, and retrieved the steaming metal pot of tea.

Harry peeked through the kitchen door. Mr. Dursley was smiling as he tore up another set of cream-colored letters. "You're right. He really has gone bonkers."

"Do you think the letters have anything to do with . . . our parents?"

"I have no clue," Harry said. "Look, an owl!" Harry pointed at the kitchen window. There was a great-horned owl perched on the backyard fence.

"Wow . . . it's beautiful," Fawn whispered, staring at the bird's bright yellow eyes. The feathers on the top of his head were mahogany-brown and speckled with white spots. There were black rings around his eyes, and he had a forest of shades-brown, black, and snowy whites striped and spotted all up his body. It was a beautiful creature.

Vernon yelled for his tea, which nearly caused the owl to fly to the next house. When Fawn and Harry brought over the tea, Mr. Dursley had gotten out his toolbox, and was hammering in wood planks to seal the mail slot shut.

It didn't work. The next morning, at least twenty-four letters were stuffed through the cracks of the door. Some had been squeezed through the windows. After burning all of them, Mr. Dursley got out his tool box _again_. Much to Petunia's disliking, he hammered all of the windows, the back door, and the front door completely shut.

"Dear, is this really necessary? It seems as though they keep finding a way. . . ."

"Nonsense, Petunia. No one will be able to deliver _anything_."

But somehow, the letters _still_ found their way in. At least fifty were smuggled into the house on Saturday, and later rabidly torn up and set on fire by Mr. Dursley. Fawn and Harry both agreed: he was completely insane by now.

It was that Sunday morning that Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen, beaming. "Do you know what day it is _today_ , Harry?" he asked, which was followed with a terribly wide grin.

"Sunday."

"Why is this day so special, do you know, Fawn?"

Knowing he already knew the answer, Fawn blandly replied, while picking at her porridge, "There's no post on Sundays, Uncle Vernon."

"No post on Sundays. No _bloody_ letters today! Not a sing-" A cream colored envelope hit Vernon Dursley right in his bright pink face; it wiped half of his mustache clean off. Soon, dozens came rocketing out through the chimney at a time, there must have been at least sixty.

Fawn and Harry dove for the letters, but Uncle Vernon dragged them away before their hands could grasp onto the parchment.

"THOSE ARE _OUR_ LETTERS! LET _GO_ OF ME!" Fawn cried, trying to free herself from her uncle's firm hold.

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING FAR, FAR AWAY . . . WHERE _NO ONE_ WILL FIND US!" Mr. Dursley shouted. "WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES! PACK YOUR THINGS _NOW_!" Half-mustached Mr. Dursley looked quite lopsided as he stormed into his room. Harry and Fawn quickly ran upstairs.

"Harry, this is insane! Who wants to hear from us so badly!" Fawn asked, stuffing their oversized t-shirts and shorts into a plastic bag.

"I have no idea. It's all driving the Dursleys mad, that's for sure." Harry laughed, stuffing two of Dudley's old sweaters into the bag.

"Where do you think he's taking us?"

" _FAR, FAR AWAY_. . . _WHERE NO ONE WILL FIND US_!" Harry mimicked in quite an impressive Vernon Dursley voice.

Fawn nearly fell over laughing.

" _WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES. PACK YOUR THINGS. NOOOOW_." Fawn started snorting, she was laughing so hard.

"Harry! Harry, stop- ha ha- I can't- breathe!" She was wheezing, trying to contain herself.

They heard a faint yell for them downstairs. Harry pulled her up to her feet, laughing as well. "Alright, c'mon. We don't want to keep the eggplant waiting." Fawn broke into more giggles as she picked up their bag of clothes and hopped downstairs.

It was a long drive. A very, very, very long drive. Nobody knew where we were going- except for Uncle Vernon, but nobody was sure if he knew where he was going either. Dudley was whimpering. They had gone the whole day without food.

Finally, they reached a small hotel at the edge of whatever town they were in. There was only two beds for Dudley, Harry, and Fawn to share. Dudley, obviously, got one to himself, and passed out immediately.

"You take the bed, Harry. I'm fine with the floor. It's carpet, so-"

"You aren't sleeping on the floor. I will, I have a heavier sweater," Harry said stoically.

"No! Harry, I don't want you on the floor! It's unfair- we'll just share the twin."

"How? It's smaller than a normal twin, plus, I kick in my sleep, I don't want you to stay up all night being kicked."

"How about," Fawn said with a tad of frustration, "we both sleep on the floor? It's probably not much worse than at home anyways. There's also more room."

"All right." Harry dragged the smelly, tan blankets and pillows onto the dirty carpet.

Fawn eventually drifted to sleep. The window showing the outside world had slowly became hazy in her tiredness and her eyelids shut closed.

That morning, they had dry cereal and a slice of plain toast. Fawn had never been so hungry. She wolfed it down in minutes. Dudley had gotten twice as many helpings, and he was on the floor, pleading for more.

There was a knock on the door. Some lady that worked for the hotel came to drop off at least two hundred wax-sealed letters, which Mr. Dursley quickly took, tore up, and set on fire. They left that afternoon.

Mr. Dursley refused to return home, and he drove to another mystery place. It had started pouring, and Uncle Vernon had gotten out of the car by the sea. He disappeared for about thirty minutes. He came back, and showed them where they were to be staying.

"That house over there," Uncle Vernon pointed seaward, towards a large pile of rock where a small house stood on top of. After a boat ride there, Aunt Petunia retrieved some blankets, and wrapped the fluffiest one around Dudley, who was snoring on the couch. She gave Fawna and Harry a ratty, moth-eaten, itchy wool blanket to share. This time, they had no choice but to sleep on the floor.

"Harry," Fawn whispered, once the Dursleys were all in bed, "I do think that it's nearly our birthday."

Harry looked at Dudley's digital watch, which said 11:57 P.M. He grinned. "Only three more minutes! We should wake up Dudley. . . ," Harry snickered, looking at him. Dudley had kicked off his blanket, and was drooling all over the leather couch.

"That would surely annoy him," Fawn quietly agreed. "Let's do it."

Then there was a thump on the door. Fawn jumped. Then a second one. Then a third. Then, the door tipped over, and landed onto the wooden floor with a 'WHOOOMP.' Harry and Fawn peaked over the couch to see a terribly large man standing in the doorway. He walked into the house, and propped the door back against its frame. The giant mumbled, "Oops . . . well, that should do it," as he put the door back into place.

At this point, Dudley was now awake, and Uncle Vernon shakily held a rifle on the foot of the stairs.

The giant had a long, tangly black beard. He had a big coat, and walked about with a tattered pink umbrella.

His large black boots clanked against the floor as he walked farther into the hut. His dark eyes met Fawn's, and he beamed. "Well I'll be! It's Fawn an' Harry! For a momen' there I though' the ol' lump over there was Harry." He chuckled to himself.

"I'm warning you! Leave at once! I'm armed!" Mr. Dursley shakily held his rifle, and the giant frowned. He snatched the weapon from Uncle Vernon's hands, bent the metal into a knot, and tossed it to the side.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley," Hagrid grumbled, and he looked back at a gaping Fawn and Harry. "Well, anyway, I made you two summat for yer birthday. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it should taste all the same." Hagrid pulled out a large chocolate cake, with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND FAWN' written in icing across the top.

"Wow! Harry, it's a _real_ cake! For us!" Fawn said in awe. She had never tried cake before. "Thank you, this is wonderful." She smiled at Hagrid, and he beamed back.

"Sorry, but . . . who are you?" Harry asked, staring at Hagrid's scraggly beard.

The giant chuckled, "Rubeus Hagrid. Er, every'un calls me Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts- o' course, you know about Hogwarts."

"Er, no. . . ," Harry and Fawn said in unison. Hagrid's eyes widened. He scowled at the Dursleys.

"Blimey, don' you two know where yer parents learned?" Hagrid asked.

". . . Learned what? School?" Fawn asked, a bit confused.

"DURSLEY! Yer mean ter tell me, these two don' know about ANYTHING?!" Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, looking in shock back at the twins. "Abou' our world?! Their world?! Their parents' world?

"What world?" Asked Harry, looking from the Dursleys, back to Hagrid.

Hagrid shot an aggravated look at the Dursleys. "You gotta' know. They're . . . yer parents are famous. Yer famous."

"What? H-how are they famous? How are _we_ famous?" Fawn asked, becoming more intrigued in what Hagrid had to say.

"They don' know. . . yeh don' know what yeh are?" Hagrid asked, baffled.

"STOP! SAY _NO_ MORE! YOU WILL HAVE TERRIBLE INFLUEN-"

"Yeh never told 'em, did yeh? You never showed 'em the letter Dumbledore left for 'em, did yeh, Dursley? After all these years, they never knew. . . ." Hagrid scowled at the man, who was now whimpering beside Mrs. Dursley.

"Never knew what?" Fawn and Harry cried, wanting to know very badly what they had been missing all of those years.

"DO NOT _TELL_ THEM! I _FORBID_ YOU!" Mr. Dursley shouted. Aunt Petunia gasped in horror.

"Shut up, the both of yehs," Hagrid grumbled, then beamed at Harry and Fawn, "Yer a wizard, Harry. An' Fawn, yer a witch."

Fawn's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open. "Wait, I'm a-" she pointed at Harry, "he's a- _wha_ . . ."

"We're _what_?!" Harry asked, his bright green eyes intently glued on Hagrid.

"Yer a wizard, an' yer sister's a witch. You'll both be mighty good, I reckon- like yer mum an' dad- with a few years at Hogwarts," Hagrid pulled out two cream-colored envelopes, and gave one to each of them. "It's 'bout time you read yer letters."

Fawn's hazel eyes glimmered in wonder as she opened the envelope that now had a violet wax seal with the same emblem embedded into it as the others. The address was now addressed to Miss F. Potter, The Floor, Hut-On-The-Rock, The Sea. She carefully opened it, and pulled out a large piece of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Fawn stared at the letter for five minutes after that. She was confused. Fawn wasn't a witch- or she didn't think so. There was nothing special about her, she was just a normal- er, sort of normal girl. . . . It had to be a mistake. Fawna exchanged confused looks with Harry. Maybe it was the wrong Fawn? _No_ , she thought, _there are only so many twins named Harry and Fawn_.

Fawn knew it couldn't have been a joke either. The Dursleys were driven mad by those letters, and a real giant had brought down their door just to deliver them. The addresses had changed every single time they moved rooms, or houses. Hagrid knew their birthday, and he said he knew their parents.

Finally, Harry spoke up. "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

Hagrid's eyes lit. "Oh, that reminds me. I gotta write to Dumbledore." He scribbled onto a piece of parchment, and it said:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Given them their letters._

 _Taking them to Diagon Alley tomorrow._

 _Weather's terrible. Hope you're doing well._

 _-Hagrid_

Hagrid folded the note, and pulled out a small, brown owl from his coat. The owl held it in its beak. He flung the poor creature out the window, and the owl was off. Fawn and Harry stared at him.

"They are _not_ going!" Uncle Vernon spat, obviously gaining his confidence back.

Hagrid chuckled. "An' a muggle like you is gonna stop 'em?"

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid said, glaring at Mr. Dursley. "You two were stuck with the most-muggle family I've ever laid eyes on."

"The day we took them in, we swore to free all of that nonsense from them- we will _not_ tolerate a witch and a wizard in the family!" Mr. Dursley's face was turning beet-red.

"You _knew_ all along, didn't you?!" Fawn asked, getting quite annoyed. "You knew!"

" _Of course we knew_! With my dratted sister being shipped off to that school. My parents were so proud, we had a witch in the family. Only I knew what she really was: a _freak_!" Petunia hissed. Her eyes blazed in anger. She continued to rant,

"And then, she met that Potter at her school . . . they got married, and had you two! I knew that the both of you would be just as odd, just as _strange_ as she was! Then, the both of them got themselves _blown up_ and we were stuck with you two!"

" _Blown up_?! You said they died in a car crash!" Fawn shouted.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "A CAR CRASH?!" Hagrid bellowed, trembling in anger. "A CAR CRASH- KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER?! That's an outrage! How dare you? The two of 'em not knowin' their own story? The story that every wizard and witch talks abou'?! Every child in our world knows Harry Potter's name!" Harry's mouth fell gaping open, and he shared a surprised look with Fawn.

"Why?" Harry asked, "What happened?"

"Well, er, I'm prob'ly not the one ter tell . . . but, I guess no harm. Ah, I can't have you goin' to Hogwarts without a-knowin'.

Hagrid sat down on the leather couch, which caused the whole thing to sag. "Well, it all starts with a wizard, 'is name, well his name was . . ."

"What's his name, Hagrid?" Fawn impatiently asked, eager to know why Harry was famous.

"Well, I don' like ter say 'is name out loud . . . nobody does."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, blimey, people are still afraid! This wizard went . . . very bad. Terribly bad. Worst of the worst. He was called," Hagrid deeply inhaled, and his face began to pale, "well, 'is name was . . . _Voldemort_." Hagrid's eyes fearfully scanned the room, as if he was expecting this wizard to see him.

"So, 'bout twenty years ago, this wizard got 'is followers. Some joined 'cause they were afraid, some wanted power. He got power, all righ'. Those were dark days. No'un trusted anybody. So this wizard was takin' over. Some stood up to 'im. He killed 'em. The only safe place left was Hogwarts. You-Know-Who didn't even try taking over the school. He was afraid o' Dumbledore, reckon the on'y one he was scared o'."

"Yer mum an' dad were a good witch an' wizard. Myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never brought them to his side. Per'aps it was 'cause they were so close to Dumbledore, 'e knew they would never join. Maybe 'e tried to persuade 'em, he mighta jus' wanted 'em outta his way. All any'un knows is, he came to your village ten years ago. You two were on'y one. He came to yer house, an' . . ." Hagrid started sniffling and he took out a handkerchief and blew loudly into the cloth.

"I'm sorry. It makes me sad jus' talkin' 'bout it. I knew yer mum an' dad . . . anyways, he killed 'em. But the myst'ry of it all is, he had tried to kill yeh also, Harry. Ever wondered where yeh got that mark on yer forehead? That's what you get from a dark curse that touches you. He killed yer mum, yer dad, blew up yer house, but somehow he couldn't kill you, Harry."

"That's a load of rubbish!" cried Uncle Vernon. Fawn flinched. She had almost forgotten the Dursleys were there, they were so unusually quiet.

Hagrid waved his tattered pink umbrella at them, and growled, "I'm warnin' you, Dursley. Not another word!" Uncle Vernon whimpered, and cowered back to the corner of the hut.

Fawn was fascinated. Also confused. "What about me, Hagrid? Why didn't I die?"

"Well, something about Harry finished 'em that night. I reckon 'e planned to kill yeh afterwards. Some say he died. Rubbish, if yeh ask me. Not human enough ter die. Some say he's still out there, waitin' for the right moment but I don't believe it. His followers came back to our side. Most of us think he is still out there, too weak to go on- that he lost his powers."

"Hagrid, still, I think you've got the wrong Harry. I don't think I'm a wizard."

"Nor I a witch," Fawn added.

Hagrid chuckled. "Have you two ever made something happen, when yeh were afraid or angry?"

Fawn thought for a moment. Well . . . Hagrid might have a point there. She and Harry had had countable incidents . . . plenty of small ones, several big ones. Such as the snake and the fire in the living room. Maybe it was true. The Dursleys always tried to hide them away, they never seemed to fit in, and they were always around when strange things happened. She smiled at Hagrid, "I suppose you've got a point."

"Fawn an' Harry Potter- not a witch and wizard . . . yeh just wait until Hogwarts!" Hagrid beamed at them, his dark eyes crinkled.

"They are not going! They are attending Stonewall High! I've read the letters- all sort of rubbish I'm not willing to pay for!"

"Yeh're mad. No muggle is gonna to stop 'em from attendin'! They're going to the fines' school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world! Under our finest headmaster yet, Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME OLD CRACKPOT TO TEACH THESE TWO MAGIC TRICKS!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

That was a mistake. "NEVER- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN-FRONT- OF- ME!" Hagrid pointed his tattered umbrella at Dudley, and a spark of violet light rocketed from the umbrella. With a high-pitched squeal and the sound of thunder, Dudley wailed in agony and held his bottom-as there was a curly pig's tail poking through the backside of his pants.

The Dursleys ran into the other room and locked the door behind them.

"Er, I probably shouldn't'a done that. I tried to turn 'im into a pig. Guess he was already so similar there wasn't much left ter do," He cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate if neither of yeh mentioned that at Hogwarts. Strictly speakin', I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Why aren't you allowed?" Fawn asked.

"Well . . . I was a Hogwarts studen' at the time . . . and, I, er . . . I got expelled. They snapped my wand. Dumbledore let me stay as Gamekeeper. He's a great man, Dumbledore is."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked, teeth chattering. It was quite cold in the hut. Hagrid pulled off his large coat and handed it to the twins.

"There yeh go. Get some rest. We gotta long day ahead of us tomorrow. Lots ter do. We'll go ter town, and get yeh supplies."

With that, Fawn peacefully drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2: Wax-sealed Letters - Part 2

**A/N: S'up, awesome people of the world! This is part two of the second chapter, in Aura's perspective. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks so much! :)**

 **P.S. By the way, this is Goldie here, when you see Aura's actual house address . . . I made it up. I tried to do some research on Scotland and Edinburgh and came up that she lived in Morningside, but I didn't know what to put for the specific house address so . . . yeah. Please forgive me, I live in southern California! Also, I'm sorry for not writing in Aura's thick Scottish accent, but since it is stated she does** **have one, I figured it would be enough (hopefully!). Lastly, I tried to research Scottish slang, I really did, but I just didn't retain any of it (lol) so, sorry about that too! Anyway, without much further ado, here's our part 2!**

 **P.P.S. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites, and a special thanks to AdoptedWinchester and BookWormy3333 for being our first reviewers! We really appreciate all of you!**

 **Chapter 2: Wax-sealed Letters - Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Anything in the Harry Potter universe at all=not ours.**

 **Aura's Perspective:**

A pleasant smell wafted into Aura's nostrils, coaxing her awake. It smelled like tea. She peeled open her eyes and looked around, sitting straight up once she realized she had no idea where she was. There was an old quilt splayed across her which she promptly kicked off as she got to her feet. She noticed quickly that she was no longer dizzy or in any pain, but she still didn't have the foggiest idea where she was.

The house she was currently in was little more than a hut, but it was cozy. A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace and she took a few steps toward it. "Careful," a voice behind her warned and she jumped about three feet in the air.

Spinning around, she stumbled backwards from the strange man standing behind the couch she had been laying on and nearly tripped over the little rug in the center of the room. He immediately lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked like a rather nice man, to be honest. The man was wearing these long, shabby robes that she hadn't ever seen anyone where. He was tall, had light brown hair that was prematurely flecked with gray as he could be no older than early thirties. He had friendly yet sad green eyes and overall seemed like a gentle soul. Aura visibly relaxed, but made no moves to go closer to him. "Where am I?"

He hesitated before answering, "We're in my house in the countryside. We're still in Scotland, don't worry."

"Not in Edinburgh?"

"I'm afraid not."

Aura inwardly wondered how long she had been out and why he took her so far from home. She nodded and slowly made her way back to the couch. "Why'd you bring me here?"

He seemed to have some sort of internal debate with himself before replying, "I found you on the side of the road. You were hurt and I wanted to help you. Here, I'm brewing some tea." He walked right past her to a boiling kettle and she instinctively shuffled away from him. He eyed her knowingly and said kindly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. She was just now beginning to recall what happened earlier. Her foster father hit her, shoved her against a wall, and she sent him flying into a glass cabinet. She ran away and collapsed, where a strange man had picked her up and carried her. She didn't remember anything after that, so she must have fallen asleep, or slipped unconscious.

He said without looking at her, "My name is . . . Remus Lupin."

Remus Lupin . . . It didn't ring a bell. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a sharp rap on his front door. They shared a look and Remus moved to open the door. Outside in the middle of the night and pouring rain stood a stately, elderly lady with an odd green cloak and pointed hat. She had spectacles that were surprisingly dry and overall, looked like a very stern and no-nonsense lady.

"Minerva," he sighed, gesturing her to come in. Aura slunk away near the couch to watch their exchange.

"Remus, you know this isn't allowed. The Ministry is furious with you." _Ministry_? Aura thought, confused. _Who is this lady and what's with her hat_? The lady lowered her voice and hissed, "Albus sent me to pick the girl up."

Remus looked inexplicably disappointed and angry and argued, "Minerva, I found her on the side of the road! She was hurt, dirty, and freezing! I fixed her up! Surely the Ministry must understand that her being in my custody is far better than her being abused and mistreated!"

Aura was slowly becoming quite angry- and _very_ bewildered. They were talking about her like she wasn't in the room, and the weirdly-dressed lady hadn't even acknowledged her presence. _Oh hell no_ , she thought with vigor.

"Still, while you make valid points, with your condition you aren't legally allowed to see her! Now, I'm sure we can keep you out of trouble as she was hurt and you wanted to help her but she can't stay with you any longer, Remus! You know this! Now, please, hand her over to me."

Aura's anger tipped over the boiling point. "Oi, I'm in the damn room and I might as well be invisible! What in the bloody hell is going on?"

They both turned to stare at her in shock and Remus quickly chided, "Language."

Oh, so now he was scolding her? Uh uh, no way. "I don't bloody well care. I want to know what's going on!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Who is she, why is she here for me, what's with her hat, and why am I not allowed to stay with you? I don't even know you, how can I specifically _not_ be allowed to stay here? None of this makes any sense!"

Remus let off a long sigh and approached her carefully. She backed up a few steps and he developed this sad look in his eyes. "Please calm yourself. We'll explain everything."

Who Aura thought was called Minerva looked at Remus with unconcealed sympathy. "I will be the one to explain it to her, Remus. I'm sorry, but she cannot stay here any longer."

Now Remus was worked up to the point where he exploded, " _This isn't fair_!" He looked rather menacing at that point, but Minerva stared back unflinchingly.

Aura got the feeling Remus knew far more about her than she about him. Why would he care in the slightest what happened to her? She felt like this was all some prank and she was the only one who was left out of the loop.

Minerva said tightly, though not meanly, "Take it up with the Ministry, Remus. I cannot help you. We must go."

Remus looked genuinely distraught, but had no response for her. Minerva then turned to Aura and said more gently, "You'll be coming with me now."

Aura shook her head fiercely and protested, "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on!"

Minerva's expression grew more strict and she countered, "I will explain everything to you after you come with me. Now, please. I would like it if you trust me on this matter."

Aura said as if it should've been as clear as crystal, "But I don't trust you. I don't even know you."

Remus, even though he clearly was _not_ happy about it, told her, "Look, I know you don't know me either," it looked like it pained him to say that, "but I did fix you up so you know I mean no ill will. Please trust her, Rorie." He paled as he realized his mistake and quickly amended, "Aurora. I-I mean . . ." Minerva was shooting him a death glare.

Aura recoiled from him as if he had slapped her, her eyes wide. "No one's ever called me Rorie before. And how do you know my name?"

He avoided her piercing gaze and asked weakly, "You don't remember anyone calling you Rorie before?" Again, it appeared like it hurt him to ask that. _Why_? What could she possibly meant to him when she didn't have the foggiest idea who _he_ was? None of this was making any bloody sense, and Aura felt even more confused and lost than before.

Still, Aura was not ready to let this go. She needed an explanation. "No, because no one has. _How do you know my name_?" He opened and closed his mouth hopelessly, like a fish out of water, and Minerva cut in.

"We really must be on our way." She grasped Aura's shoulder in an iron grip and led her out the front door into the rain. Aura's briefcase was propped near the door frame and Minerva grabbed it along the way. Minerva turned around for a final time and told Remus, "The Ministry will be getting into contact with you soon, I'm sure."

Remus nodded, noticeably paler and waved miserably at Aura as she was paraded away. Though she was not sure what to think of him, she waved back, and he despondently closed the door behind them. Her heart ached for the poor man, and yet, she didn't quite know why. Her instincts told him he was good, and there was something about him that might have been just the slightest bit familiar . . .

It was time to get down to business, though, and focus on matters at hand. "Alright, lady, what's going on?" Aura demanded, not bothering to be polite about it. She was fed up.

Minerva shot her a warning look for a long moment, but finally said, "Use your manners, child. My name is Professor McGonagall and I have something very important to tell you."

The rain began to lighten up to a heavy mist. _Finally, some answers! About time_. "What is it?"

McGonagall sighed, "This isn't the place." Oh, brilliant, more stalling! Just what Aura needed. Would she _ever_ get any answers, or would this McGonagall lady abandon her the second she had the chance before saying another word?

Twenty minutes later, after calling a cab, they were in a secluded diner sitting in a booth at the end of the long row of tables. Aura was nursing a hot chocolate and waiting impatiently for the lady to speak. "What's so important that you have to tell me when I've never met you before?"

McGonagall pulled something out of her cloak- a letter. "Read this."

Aura took the letter and examined it with curiosity. There was a red wax seal on the front that had a big "H" on it. Once she flipped it over, her heart skipped a beat. It read:

Miss A. Black

The Upstairs Bedroom at the End of the Hall

5 Lake Road

Morningside

Edinburgh

Aura cast McGonagall a "You've got to be playing me" look and pried open the envelope. Out shook a letter that had the same "H" at the top with a coat of arms. There were four animals: a lion, a snake, possibly an eagle, and some sort of bear thing. It was sort of furry, and a little cute, that was all she could discern. Perhaps a raccoon? Her eyes lowered to the words and she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

There was a second page as well. Filled with school supplies such as robes, cauldrons, weird books. . . . This was mad! Downright mad! The lady in front of her, Minerva McGonagall, was mad! As well as that Dumbledore bloke. His "qualifications" were utter nonsense. And how in the bloody universe was she supposed to send these creeps an _owl_?

Aura glared up at Professor McGonagall with a mild sense of betrayal; she didn't like being tricked. "What the bloody hell is this? Are you asking me to join some cult or something? Is this like Scientology? Whatever it is, I'm not interested." She made moves to stand up and leave, but Professor McGonagall fixed her with what was probably the sternest expression she could muster and Aura stopped cold in her tracks.

"Sit down. I _won't_ ask you again."

Well, this lady was nobody to mess with, but then again, neither was Aura, and Professor McGonagall would soon learn that. Aura retorted, "You didn't _ask_ me that time either. This is barking mad- _all of it_! 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?' Are you saying I'm a witch? Because I'm not. If I were a witch, my face would be green and I'd have a broomstick and and have a big, pointy hat- _like yours_!" She really didn't know why she was being so defensive about it, but everything that had happened the last few hours had been baffling and honestly a little frightening.

The faintest hint of a thin smile touched Professor McGonagall's lips. "Have strange things ever happened to you, or around you? When you are mad or upset? Only a few hours ago, you sent Mr. Raymond Clarke into a glass cabinet without even touching him, did you not? And that isn't the first time something you couldn't explain has happened, is it?"

That hit her hard. This McGonagall lady just essentially summed up most of her childhood. How did she know about all of this, Raymond especially? Did she have an in with the police? Without thinking about it, Aura crawled back into her seat, captivated. "I suppose it isn't the first time."

"How would you like to explain these occurrences?"

She was stumped. There was no reasonable explanation to connect to all of the bizarre events that had happened around her. Sure, since she had a naturally artistic and creative mind, this would almost seem plausible but . . . _no_! Witchcraft? There had to be a better way to explain it than that. "I don't know, but-"

"It's magic," Professor McGonagall said matter-of-factly. Just like that, plain and simple, no beating around the bush. Just . . . magic.

A small part of Aura had believed in magic ever since she was a little girl, because, well, why not? Her imagination knew no bounds and she slowly found herself believing the lady. "Magic?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's . . . real?"

"Of course it is. The only reason you haven't learned about it already is because you've been living with muggles." At Aura's questioning look, she clarified, "Muggles are non-magical people. Some magical children are born to muggles, some magical children are born to magical parents. Born from magic or not, their abilities are the same."

Curiosity burned bright inside of her. She had no memories of her parents at all. The only thing she could remember and occasionally dreamed about from her very early life was a woman screaming, as if in pain, then a flash of green light. An evil, rabid, feminine cackle always followed the light and then more shouting- from a male this time. She could never make out the words and didn't recognize the voices. But this Professor McGonagall seemed to know a lot about the magical world, maybe she knew about Aura's parents! "Were my parents magical?"

The blood drained from Professor McGonagall's face and Aura frowned. Was there something wrong with what she asked? "They were both magical, dear. You are what is called a "pureblood." On both sides of your family there has never been a muggle."

That was interesting to hear, she supposed, but it still didn't explain McGonagall's reaction. "Who are they? I've never met them and . . . well, you probably know that, but I'm just curious to know, well, I just . . ." She was a stammering mess. She didn't think it would be so hard to ask about her parents, but it truly was. Aura had never received such an opportunity to discover more about them, and just didn't want to wreck it.

There was a glint of sorrow in Professor McGonagall's green eyes. "I'm not going to give you many details, but I'll tell you this. Your mother was a beautiful, brave, kind woman by the name of Becca Crawley. The Crawley family is- was- a long, ancient, pureblood line of exceptional wizards and witches. They were a good and well-respected family and your mother was a shining example of this. I'm sorry to tell you that she died when you were only a year old. You are the heir of the Crawley family, the rest of them were wiped out."

 **Professor McGonagall's P.O.V.:**

Professor McGonagall watched in silence as the girl absorbed this information, her eyes wide, thoughtful, and sad. Professor McGonagall debated with herself how much to tell the poor girl about her father. Perhaps enough for her to know why most of the wizarding world would be suspicious and wary of her. But, under no circumstances, would she tell her that it was indeed her own father who murdered her mother. She was too young for that information- it would assuredly break her.

She dearly hoped the girl would never find out, but unfortunately, that was most likely too much to ask for. The girl would find out eventually, and when Professor McGonagall would be caught in her lie, she knew there would be hell to pay. But that was in the distant future, and she had to focus on the present.

 **Aura's Perspective:**

Aura thought it all over. A part of her grieved once she heard that her mum and family was dead, but really, she didn't remember anything about her mum. She did miss her, though, in a way. It felt odd to miss someone she couldn't even remember, but she did. Aura missed that she never got to have a mother. But now she wanted to know about her father. "Who's my dad?"

Her eyes narrowed as she heard Professor McGonagall audibly swallow. What could be so bad about her father that she was reluctant to share anything? She shared a few facts about her mum without too much trouble, what was wrong with him? "Your father's name is Sirius Black. He comes from the equally ancient family of Black, a more notorious and less . . . good family. He is in a wizarding prison called Azkaban because he has done some very bad things. He has been in that prison for the last almost ten years."

That scared her, scared her to her very core. What could he have done that was so bad to be in prison for the last ten years? Aura stared McGonagall down and asked hoarsely, "What did he do?"

"Dear, I do not think you want to know."

No, she couldn't just leave it like that! Now she absolutely _had_ to know what her father did! "Tell me what he did," she said more firmly, her voice trembling slightly. Part of her didn't want to know, yet she _had_ to at the same time.

McGonagall hesitated a long moment before saying curtly, "He murdered many people. I'm sorry, Miss Black . . . Aurora. I know how hard this is to hear."

Aura's heart sank into her stomach where it began to drown in anguish. That was most certainly _not_ what she had wanted to hear. She had always imagined her father, though he abandoned her, as a good man, but now she had to hear he was just the opposite.

Blood roared in her ears and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, wishing to be anywhere but here. Even back with Raymond, just not sitting right at that table and hearing that her father was a serial killer. Her mind shut down on her, and everything lost its focus.

Aura jumped to her feet and began erratically pacing, tears burning at her eyes once more. _No, this can't be true_ , she thought over and over again. _No, no, no!_ The room began spinning around her and she felt suddenly so very light-headed.

McGonagall looked very concerned with Aura's well-being and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Murdered?" was all she could manage to say. Her voice was a raspy whisper. "He . . . he murdered people? H-he . . ." The world came to a startling tilt around her and the last thing she saw was an alarmed McGonagall before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley - Part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update :(. This is a very long chapter, though, and Aura has a small cameo! School takes up a lot of time and since we do live in separate states, it can be a little difficult to collaborate. Anyway, though, this is in Fawn's perspective and we really hope you like it! Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks so much! :)**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for the reads, favorites, and alerts! You guys mean so much to us and we really appreciate them. :)**

 **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley - Part 1**

 **Fawn's Perspective**

"Go buy yerselves three tickets. I dunno how these muggle currencies work, it's all nonsense, ter be honest." Hagrid pulled out a large wad of tenners and fivers; enough to pay for at least fifteen tickets.

Fawn and Harry exchanged grins. Hagrid wasn't very great at being inconspicuous. They got a lot of stares from the passerby. For starters, he was about twice the size of a grown man with a beard roughly the same size of a large five-year-old. Earlier that morning he pointed out a football through a sports store window and loudly exclaimed, "What kinda quaffle is this, Fawn?! Is this some kinda muggle sport?"

The twins returned the rest of the money to Hagrid and they boarded the train. "Get out yer letters. The list fer what you need should be in there."

Fawn searched through her envelope until she found a folded piece of paper. The supplies list asked for all sorts of weird things; like dragon hide gloves, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , _A History of Magic_ , a cauldron, a wand. At the bottom it said "students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad".

"Where are we going to find a pair of _dragonhide_ gloves in London?!" Fawn asked Hagrid.

"Yeh just need ter know where ter go," Hagrid said as they exited the train.

Fawn looked at the stores around her. There was a burger restaurant and a couple of clothes shops. There was a bookstore to her left, but she doubted she would find _A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration_ there. With a hint of sarcasm, Fawn said, "But Hagrid, I don't see any dragonhide gloves in any of these display windows."

Hagrid chuckled. "Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron." Fawn looked up to see a small, dirty old pub. It was barely noticeable with the other stores and restaurants surrounding it.

They walked inside. Fawn and Harry walked very close together as they entered a dimly lit room. A small man in large, shabby robes was speaking to the bartender. They all grinned at Hagrid.

"Hagrid! The usual?" the bartender asked brightly, cleaning out a glass mug.

"Not terday, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business," Hagrid said proudly, slapping a hand on each twin's' shoulder. Fawn nearly fell over.

The bartender stared at Harry. "Well I'll be . . . it's Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. the whole pub had broke into soft whispers. "What an honor." He grasped Harry's hand, and his eyes gleamed with tears. His eyes met Fawn's. "And the lovely Fawna Potter! Welcome back!"

"Well, I wouldn't say lovely, but thank you," Fawn said, shaking the man's hand.

The whole pub had gotten up from their chairs to meet Harry, every once in a while somebody would give a warm welcome to Fawn. There was one man that she had seen before, he had bowed to Harry once in a store. She remembered Mr. Dursley turning purple, and dragging the two of them into the car.

A younger man had nervously stepped forward, and Hagrid beamed. "Fawn, Harry, this is Professor Quirrell! He's going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts!"

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered, shakily grasping Harry's hand, "p-p-pleasure t-to fi-finally meet you."

"What sort of class do you teach, Professor?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against th-the D-Dark Arts," Quirrell sputtered. He continued to stutter and stammer something about Harry, but Fawn had lost interest. She still didn't understand where they could buy their things. It seemed the only thing anyone could buy here was drinks and sandwiches.

After ten more terribly boring handshakes and greetings, Hagrid finally told their paparazzi they must get going.

He lead them to a small courtyard fenced with brick walls. No dragonhide gloves in sight. Hagrid tapped on the brick wall three times with his tattered pink umbrella.

"Hagrid, wha-" Fawn began, but her voice went hoarse as the bricks collected together to form a small archway that led to a busy cobblestone street.

"Welcome ter Diagon Alley!" Hagrid ushered them through the archway. The bricks of the archway collected back to form a solid wall behind them.

There were six rows of shiny cauldrons to her left, labeled brass, pewter, copper, silver, collapsible, self-stirring.

Hagrid noticed Fawn's eyes glued to the shiny cauldrons. "You'll be gettin' one of 'em after we get yer money."

There were plenty of shops and items displayed in front of them. Fawn could see what looked like a bookshop up ahead, and an Apothecary to her right. A woman was standing outside of it. "Dragon liver! Seventeen sickles! Limited time. . . ."

"Look, Eddie! The new Nimbus Two Thousand! The fastest broom yet!" Five children about their age had their noses flattened up against the glass window, staring at a fancy broom displayed in front of their shop.

Fawn heard faint screeches and soft coos from a store they passed by. A wood-carved sign read, 'Eeylops Owl Emporium: Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy'. Owls were perched in cages behind the display window.

"Harry! Look! That one looks like the owl we saw at the Dursleys!" Fawn pointed to a beautiful brown owl behind the display window. "They're so beautiful."

"They're brilliant," he said a tad absentmindedly before turning his attention to a different window. "I wonder what the brooms are for."

"Perhaps traveling?"

Fawn looked far to the left. There was a robe shop, where she saw a child getting measured through the window. There was a shop with shiny scales and jars filled with strange liquids and feathers.

"Here we are. Gringotts," Hagrid said, "That there's a goblin."

Fawn turned to face a ginormous pearly-white building. A short creature guarded the large bronze doors. He had a pointy gray beard under a large hooked nose, with a wrinkled frown cemented into his face. His feet and warty fingers were quite long. Fawn tried not to stare at him. The goblin bowed as they entered through the doors.

Another set of silver doors lay ahead of them. Engraved into the door, it read:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Fawn froze in thought. Were they talking about the dragons? On their way to the train station, Hagrid had said there could be dragons protecting some of the fortunes. She leaned closer to Harry. "Harry . . . do you think there are really dragons down there? Like Hagrid said? What do you think they could be protecting? Do you think we might actually _see_ one?!"

"Well, I can't really say no. After everything that has happened . . . I wouldn't be surprised. Just think of what could be out there."

"All of the things we missed. The things . . . we were taken away from. The things mum and dad grew up with; we're here, Harry. We-I think we've found _our_ place."

"I think so too," he said sincerely.

"I still can't believe you're famous. It's quite unfair, really," she commented as a side thought.

"It's a little annoying, to be honest. I'm not really cut out for all of the attention . . . . besides, some people knew you," he finished with an apologetic smile.

"Some people know everybody, Harry. It's alright though. You'll just have to mention me every time someone shakes your hand. Or just tatoo "Talk to Fawn" next to your scar, so when people ask to see it, I'll be publicised."

Harry chuckled as they walked into a large room. At least a hundred more goblins sat behind high desks on the right and the left of them. Most of them were occupied by other people, some were briskly scribbling things down with long, black quills, others were weighing coins on scales.

Hagrid led them towards an open desk. "Mornin', we've come ter get some money from the Potters' safe."

The goblin leaned farther from the counter and peered down at the twins. Fawn thought he resembled a teacher she had had at school. They both had a hooked warty nose, an icy glare, a bit of hair at the chin . . . though her teacher was a female. Neither of them had much hospitality. "Do you have the key, sir?" the goblin nasally spat.

"Wait a minute, it's in 'ere somewhere. . . ." Hagrid dug into his large brown trenchcoat, pulling out smelly dog biscuits and crumpled up tissues and scattering them onto the desk. The goblin glared in disgust. Finally, a small golden key was retrieved from Hagrid's pocket.

The goblin studied it. "It seems to be in order."

"Oh, and one more thing, I've got this letter 'ere from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid pulled out a folded piece of parchment and placed it on the desk. He glanced back at Fawn and Harry and hoarsely whispered, "It's about You-Know-What, in vault seven hundred thirteen."

The goblin's nasty glare faded and he hastily snatched the letter from the desktop. He carefully read it, and his lip began to quiver. The goblin returned the parchment to Hagrid. "Very well. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Hagrid quickly scooped up the dog biscuits and old tissues and led Fawn and Harry towards another goblin.

Griphook led them into one of the many doors at the far end of the bank. Instead of polished marble behind the door, there was a dark, torch-lit hallway. As Fawn stepped through the doorway, she noticed there were railway tracks. Griphook whistled, and Fawn could hear faint roars and screeches becoming louder and louder; until she saw a flash of metal coming up the tracks. Within seconds, a rusty old cart was resting on the thin wooden rails.

"Wow! Is this like a roller coaster or something? I've never been . . . except for that time Dudley pushed me down that hill," Fawn grimaced. "Er, that wasn't very fun."

Griphook grumbled under his breath. Fawn and Harry scrambled into the cart. Hagrid took awhile, but managed to squeeze in.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they all sat in the cart. Fawn was caught off guard; she almost screamed as the cart went rocketing through different tunnels, caves, twists and turns. Hagrid looked as though he was about to be sick.

The blast of cold air kept her eyes plastered wide open. With the wind blowing through her hair, and not a Dursley in sight; Fawn felt free. Nobody stood in her way. A comforting feeling passed through her; she was going to fit in here, and she knew it.

Harry tapped her shoulder. "What's the difference between stalactites and stalagmites?"

Fawn smiled. She had done a report on the difference for school last year. "Stalagmites have a "G" for ground, and stalactites have a "C" for ceiling," she answered loudly. It was quite hard to hear over the roar of the car against the rails.

The mine cart slowly stopped at a tiny door among many along the passageway. Fawn's eyes lit up in excitement. "Is this our vault, Mr. Griphook?"

The goblin didn't even spare her an answer, instead crawling out of the cart and strolling over to the intricately designed door. Fawn glanced at Harry with a _Well, that was rude_ expression and he just shrugged with a faint smile. Harry tended to let these things go, but Fawn didn't appreciate it.

The mine cart creaked as Hagrid shakily rose from his seat. He didn't look too well, Fawn was nearly about to say something when she turned to see piles of glittering gold, silver, and bronze coins.

She reeled back as if she had been slapped across the face, her eyes wide as individual moons and just as bright. " _Blimey_! Is that- _are those ours_?!"

Hagrid beamed towards the twins, "All yers. Didn't think James an' Lily would leave yeh nothin', did yeh?"

Fawn and Harry's mouths lay gaping open, and they slowly walked towards their small fortune. Fawn couldn't believe it; she had never owned-or even personally saw that much money in her whole life. How strange it was to think, that after all of those years of wearing Dudley's old school uniforms, she could've bought a fitted outfit-or bought Harry and herself a scoop of ice cream. If the Dursleys ever found out . . . well, she would have to keep it between her and Harry.

Hagrid pulled out a burlap sack and helped the twins collect some of the money. "Gold 'uns are Galleons," he said as he scooped up a large handful. "Seventeen silver Sickles ter a Galleon an' twenty-nine Knuts ter a Sickle, it's easy enough ter remember."

Fawn picked up a shiny gold Galleon. It was much prettier than a pence. "Wow. It's awfully gorgeous compared to a pence or a shilling. How long has this been your-our currency, Hagrid?"

Hagrid chuckled. "As lon' as I can remember. It hasn't changed much o'er the years, though. Much better to the eye than yer muggle money." Hagrid looked down at Griphook. "Now, vault seven hundred thirteen, please. Can we go slower this time?"

"One speed only," Griphook spat, motioning them back into the cart. The ride went deeper into the caves, until the only light came from Griphook's torch.

"Harry, do you think there might be a dragon in _this_ vault?" Fawn whispered into her brother's ear. Part of her was desperately curious to see one, but the other chunk of her very much wanted to avoid it.

"I don't think so. Unless Hagrid is getting something _really_ important. I doubt we would've been brought along if there was," he said logically. It did little to soothe her nerves; her imagination was still running wild.

"Yeah, but what if there _is_ one?" she stressed, instinctively clutching tightly onto his hand. He gently squeezed back.

"Don't be scared, Fawn." Fawn thought could make out a teasing gleam in his eyes; it might have been from the flickering torch, but his almost imperceptible smirk convinced her that her first instinct was accurate.

She glowered at him. "I am _not_ scared! I'm just curious!"

"You're scared, Fawn," he said matter-of-factly. "It's okay, I understand, dragons-"

"Oh, shut up, Harry." She let go of his hand like it was burning hot. "I am _not_ scared. I just want to see one, that's all." Fawn scooted away from Harry and peered down at the chasms below. She leaned farther, and saw a soft flicker of bright, orange light.

Forgetting she was still mad at her brother, she tapped him excitedly on the shoulder. "Harry, Harry! Look, a light!"

Harry leaned over the side with Fawn, and the whole cart started to lean over with them. _Oh no, we're going to die before I even get to see the bloody school_ , Fawn thought frantically. A pair of burly hands picked the two twins up by the scruffs of their necks, and Hagrid dropped them back in their seats.

"Er . . . sorry, Hagrid," Fawn mumbled, sheepishly shifting in her seat. Hagrid grunted in return and Harry was blushing the color of a tomato. The cart came to a stop at yet another door-but this one had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook proudly said. He placed his hand on the door, and it melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried getting in, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there."

Fawn and Harry exchanged nervous looks. "How often do you check to see if anyone is inside?" Harry asked hesitantly, like he didn't really fancy to know.

"About once every ten years," Griphook said with a gnarly sneer. His rows of dangerously pointy teeth were on display.

Fawn's eyes widened with horror and she covered her mouth in a gasp. "You mean, they are left to just rot away in these vaults?! That seems a bit much. What if they just needed money to live?"

"No man hoping ter enter these vaults is out for just money, Fawn. It's a precaution Gringotts has to take," Hagrid told her softly but she still didn't like it.

 _What on earth could be in that vault?_ Fawn wondered, and she peered into what seemed a rather empty room. There wasn't a Galleon in sight. Fawn's eyes darted all over the vault; there was nothing in there.

Had she gone mad? Then, her eyes caught a filthy little package wrapped in brown paper on the floor of the vault. She exchanged a confused look with Harry. _What could be so important to fit in that little package?_ she thought. Then she remembered, Hagrid had said 'Hogwarts business.' _Is it the only funds left for the school? That's depressing._

Fawn was dying to ask what it was, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer- or at least not a proper one. Hagrid carefully stuffed the package into his coat pocket, and they proceeded to the cart.

After a winding rush of the cart ride back, Fawn stood squinting in the sunlight outside of Gringotts. Now the fun really began. Fawna felt overwhelmed by her options; what should they buy first? Cauldrons? Wands? Books? Robes? Perhaps they would have a peek in the owl store? The possibilities were endless.

Luckily, Hagrid decided for her, "Let's have yeh get yer uniforms first. If you two don't mind, I might go ahead to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up fer a bit? Them Gringotts carts always get ter me." Hagrid's face had turned a pale shade of green. Fawn and Harry nervously entered Madam Malkin's shop by themselves.

Madam Malkin was a small witch with a bright smile on her face. Her robes were consisting of pretty shades of violets and lavenders. "Hogwarts, my dears?" she asked, and before the two could respond, she added, "Got the lot right over here. Another young man is being fitted as well."

They were led to the back of her shop, where a pale, thin-faced boy stood on a footstool while another witch was pinning up his black robes.

Madam Malkin set the two of them on footstools beside the boy, and she brought over two robes and slipped one over Fawn's head, and began measuring and fitting each of theirs to the right size. Fawn was nearly bursting with excitement; this woman was fitting clothes to _her_ size. It was going to be designed for _her_.

"Hello," the boy said. Fawn's eyes darted from the robes to the boy, who was looking between her and Harry. "Hogwarts too?"

Fawn nudged Harry in the ribs, and he sputtered out, "Yes."

The boy with white-blond hair faintly smiled. "My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking for wands."

 _Good for you_ , Fawn thought sarcastically, biting her tongue to keep herself from blurting it out.

"I'm going to drag them over to the racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll nag Father into buying me one anyway- I'll smuggle it onto the train."

Nag Father into buying? This snooty brat reminded her of someone she knew dearly. Except Dudley might have been less proper, and definitely far less skinny.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" he continued, and Fawn noticed he was now talking to just her brother. _Rude_ , she thought, annoyed. _Oh well, I don't like him anyway._

"Er, no," Harry said.

"So do you play Quidditch at all?"

Fawn had no clue what Quidditch was. It sounded quite snobby when he said it, so she thought it must be some pointless rich-people game that wizards played.

"No," Harry repeated. He sounded irritated as well.

" _I_ do- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play in my house, and I must say, I agree. Do either of you know what house you'll be in?"

House? Did they all live in houses in Hogwarts? Would she be separated from Harry?!

Harry seemed very confused, so Fawn chose to answer, "I would most certainly choose a brick house," Fawn said bravely, not knowing exactly what he meant. The boy frowned, staring coldly at Fawn. Her face started to burn up, and she averted her eyes from the two of them. _Apparently_ she had guessed wrong.

Harry nudged Fawn in the ribs this time and she quickly amended, "Er- I mean, no. No, I don't. I was just . . . joking."

Blondie half-smiled. "Well, no one _really_ knows what they'll get into until they get there. But I _know_ I'll be in Slytherin. All of my family have been," he said as the witch pinned the robe carefully around his arms. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded, though she could tell he was still utterly bewildered. As was she.

"Um . . . yeah, sure," Fawn answered, trying to focus on the lacy pink robes hung across the room. She didn't know how long they would be able to continue this.

"Dear God, look at that man!" the boy spat, staring through the front window. Hagrid stood at the window, grinning at the two of them. He pointed to the three ice cream cones he carried, showing he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said, who seemed quite relieved he could say something other than "no". "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Blondie sneered, "I've heard of him. He's sort of a _servant_ , isn't he?" He hissed the word "servant" as if he couldn't bear to dirty his mouth with it. Fawn clenched her fists, holding back from punching him in the face. _That little prat_ , Fawn thought to herself.

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry a bit defensively.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_. He lives in a hut out on the Hogwarts grounds, and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his table," the boy snickered. Fawn highly regretted not choosing to buy her wand first, because she could have turned him into the little toad he was.

"Well, I think he's _brilliant_ ," Harry spat.

Fawn decided that Harry was being too polite and cut in furiously, "He's the nicest man I've _ever_ met. At least he has some decency, unlike you, you little _git_. How about you go stick your broom up your snooty nose and _leave_!"

Harry was staring at her with a powerful semblance of awe and she winked at him.

The boy glared at her with a vicious glint in his icy blue eyes, and let out a snarky chuckle. "Oh _really_? Why is he with you, anyway? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," they both said coldly.

"Oh, sorry," he shallowly said, obviously not in anyway genuine. "But they were _our_ kind, right?"

"If you mean witch and wizard, then yes," Harry grumbled, shooting Fawn an exasperated glance. Fawn and Harry both were very tired of this boy.

He continued on as if he didn't notice, "I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're not the same, they've never been brought to know our ways. I bet most of them have never even _heard_ of Hogwarts until they got the letter. I think it should be limited to wizarding families. Sadly, most others don't agree. Oh, by the way, what's your surname?"

Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, Madam Malkin said, "All done, my dears." A sense of relief filled Fawn, glad to finally have a reason to leave. They hopped from the stool in unison, and walked towards the front door.

The boy gave another half-smile towards the two of them, "I suppose I'll see you two in Hogwarts."

Hagrid handed them their ice cream, and after they said thank you, the twins walked awfully quietly as they ate their ice cream beside Hagrid.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hagrid said, concerned.

"Nothing," they both said as they entered the store for quills and parchment. The ink bottles and large feathers in the store set Fawn's mind off of the boy.

"Say, Hagrid? What's Quidditch?" asked Harry, who was focused on a bottle of color-changing ink.

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh two know. Blimey, not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry said grumpily. The two of them told Hagrid what happened at Madam Malkin's.

"-so then he said people from muggle families don't belong in Hogwarts-"

"Well, the both of yeh aren't from a muggle family. If he had any idea who yeh were, Harry . . . why, he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folks. What does he know, anyway?! Why, some o' the best witches an' wizards came from a line o' muggles- look at yer mum! An' what she had fer a sister!"

"So, um, Hagrid, what is Quidditch then? Is it one of those sports the only the non-athletic, snobby prats play?" Fawn asked quite sincerely.

Hagrid chuckled, "Well, some of 'em are prats, sure. It's our sport. It's like . . . er, football to wizarding folk. Everyone follows Quidditch, played on broomsticks up in the air, and there's four balls. Sorta' hard ter explain."

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"School houses," Hagrid replied. Fawn's face went red with the memory of her ignorance in front of the obnoxious blond-haired git.

"Oh, _oh_. _Those_ houses," Fawn said, chuckling at her mistake. Harry had started laughing uncontrollably. "Ah, shut up, will you?!" said Fawn jokingly.

"What's so funny?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"When the boy asked which house Fawn would want, Fawn said she wanted to be in a brick house." Fawn put her hand to her face in embarrassment.

Hagrid let out a hearty bellow, and wiped his watery eyes with a tissue. "Ah, Fawn . . . yeh crack me up. There are four houses. Everyone says Hufflepuffs are full o' old duffers, but-"

"That blond git seemed to think so, too," Harry interrupted thoughtfully. "He said he'd leave the school if he got into Hufflepuff. It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"Well, he's a duffer so maybe he _will_ get into it," Fawn suggested hopefully, grinning mischievously at the very thought of it.

"Well, it's better Hufflepuff 'n Slytherin. Not a single bad witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin," Hagrid said somberly, sobering up the mood. "You-Know-Who was one."

"You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, a long time ago," said Hagrid. And that was the end of that conversation.

They went to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, where the whole store was stacked to the ceiling with books. There were leather-bound books, books bigger than Fawn, small, delicate, palm-sized books. She wanted to skim through them all.

Hagrid helped them sought out all of the school books they needed. Although Fawn was not the strongest, she insisted she carried all of her books. "Hagrid, I've got to hold them! I've never had so many books in my life!"

"Fawn, yer spine's gonna snap under all 'em books. Give me some of 'em, at least."

"Hagrid, you don't understand. I've never owned a book before. I want to carry _all_ of them," she said stubbornly. But after a couple minutes of holding them, her arms began to tremble and she backtracked, "Er, I might take you up on that offer, Hagrid. I'll just carry this one," Hagrid scooped up her books with the exception of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"C'mon, Harry! We got ter get yer cauldron!" Harry was reading a book called _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_ , and Hagrid had to pull Harry away by the scruff of his neck to move on.

"I was trying to learn how to curse Dudley," Harry whined and Fawn giggled, now wishing she had taken a better look at his book.

Hagrid chuckled, "Well Harry, I'm not sayin' 's not a good idea, but yeh can't use magic 'round muggles unless 's an emergency," Hagrid said, shutting the large book with a satisfying thud. "Yeh can't do any o' the curses, anyway. Yeh have a lot ter learn at Hogwarts." Fawn had to lead Harry away as he wistfully stared back at the book.

Next, they stopped by the cauldrons. Fawn, her heart pumping a mile a minute with enthusiasm, squealed, "Hagrid, can we buy a _gold_ cauldron? Ooh, or a collapsible one? A self-stirring?"

"All yeh need is a pewter cauldron," Hagrid said, picking up two metal cauldrons, "blimey, if yeh were out buying on yer own, yeh wouldn't have a Sickle left fer yer second year!"

"I can't argue with that." What could Fawn say? She had never actually been shopping before. Except for groceries. They each got a pretty set of brass scales, and a nice telescopes. "This is brilliant, Hagrid. Thank you for bringing us," said Fawn sincerely.

"Ah, yer welcome Fawn. I've had a good laugh or two with yeh. But we're on'y half way through, me dear."

Fawn beamed, and nudged Harry in the ribs, reminding him of his manners " . . . Oh, er, thanks, Hagrid!"

Hagrid chuckled. "Now we're off ter the Apothecary."

The Apothecary was different than any of the other stores Fawn and Harry had visited. This one had shelves of labeled jars, and it smelled like rotten salad and tuna.

The jars were full of feathers, pickled animal parts, gnarly teeth, different plants of shapes and sizes. Large barrels of small, black, berry-type things were on her left. They were labeled 'Beetle Eyes'. Fawn cringed.

Hagrid asked the wizard behind the counter for the school supplies they needed while Fawn and Harry explored the place. There were glittering unicorn horns priced for twenty-one Galleons, and a barrel of sphinx claws lay to her right.

"Do they kill the unicorn before taking its horn?" Fawn asked Harry worriedly, "or do they simply use pieces the unicorn loses?"

"I hope they do the latter," Harry said quietly, eyeing the glimmering beetle eyes through his round glasses.

"Just have ter get yer wands," Hagrid said, pocketing jars of feathers and liquids as they strolled passed the Apothecary, "But first I need ter get yeh yer birthday presents."

Fawn's face went pink. As great as a gift may have sounded, she felt guilty Hagrid was going out of his way to buy them one.

Harry seemed to concur. "Hagrid, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have ter. I want ter." Fawn didn't have it in her to protest further. She never had any sort of present before, and she was so desperately curious to find out what it was like to receive one.

So, she smiled as widely as she could, and said gratefully, "Well, thanks, Hagrid! That's really kind of you."

His grin was like a lighthouse and Harry couldn't help but beam too. This day was looking to be one of the-no, the best she ever had!

It turned out that the presents had in mind were in the Eeylops Owl Emporium, a shop which Fawn very much liked. A set of deep amber eyes locked with Fawn's. It was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen.

"This one. Wilfred's the one," Fawn said as she walked closer to the snowy owl. Its pearly white feathers glimmered from the dimly lit room.

"It's a girl, Fawn," Harry said, smirking, pointing to a sign that read: _Snowy- Female_. He was eyeing the bird's sister; her eyes were lighter, but other than that, she looked quite similar.

"Don't tell the bird what to do," Fawn said, holding back a smile, "You like that one? She's pretty."

Harry nodded. "I can't believe we're actually-"

"Yeh want these two? Beautiful birds, the snowy owls." Hagrid grinned from ear to ear as he lifted the two cages up to the owner."We'll have these two if yeh please." He pulled a handful of galleons from his trench coat and tossed them over onto the counter. The owner scooped up the gleaming golden coins and the owls were ours.

"Thank you, Hagrid. This- this is amazing. I love her," Fawn stuttered as they walked down Diagon Alley, carefully holding the cage.

Harry could barely mutter a thank you, he was stunned with happiness.

"Yer both welcome. It was the least I could do. All that's left is yer wands."

Fawn's eyes lit up in excitement. " _Real_ wands? Wow . . . where do we get them?" She followed behind Hagrid until he abruptly stopped in front of a store called Ollivander's.

"Ollivander's; finest wand shop here terday."

Dusty shelves were filled to the ceiling with small boxes. It could've been mistaken as a library. Fawn scoured the room for a person, but there was no one to be seen.

"Good afternoon," a small voice croaked. Fawn nearly jumped. An elderly man stood before her; he had wiry gray hair and thin glasses. "I've wondered when I would first see you two in here, Mr. and Miss Potter."

Fawn shortly waved, instinctively shifting closer to her twin. "Hello," Harry said tentatively.

"I remember when your parents were in here buying _their_ first wands," the man said almost nostalgically, fishing around through the small boxes in one of the shelves. "I never forget a wand. Ah, your mother. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself. Her wand was ten and three-quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Fawn was in awe that he could remember her mother's wand in such perfect detail. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Fawn very much did _not_ know that. "Er, what?"

"The wizard does not choose the wand, it is the other way around," he explained as if that should have been obvious. He pulled out a pair of boxes and set them down on the dusty front table, taking out the wands and handing them to each twin respectively.

When they just cluelessly stood there, he urged them on, "Well, give them a wave!"

Harry was the first to do so and something could be heard crashing from the back. He dropped the wand onto the table like it was burning hot, quickly apologizing. Ollivander was unbothered, simply waiting for Fawn to try out her wand. When she did, a few lightbulbs around the room shattered into many pieces and she winced. _Oh no_ , she thought worriedly, _am I already bad at this?_

"No matter," Ollivander brushed off, looking for more wands. "Ah, try these." The results were same, as well as for the next few wands. Yet he didn't even mind at all.

As Ollivander searched for more wands, the soft sound of the door creaking open captured Fawn and Harry's attention. They turned around to see a small girl uncertainly enter, long spirals of jet-black hair bouncing behind her. Startling, piercing gray eyes flickered around, taking everything in.

Fawn inwardly grinned; she was just as short as them, and nearly as skinny. Now Fawn didn't feel so insecure about it; she and Harry weren't alone in that aspect. She hesitantly smiled, dimples formed on both sides of her face.

Fawn raked her fingers through her hair, a little unnerved by the awkward silence. When nobody talked, Fawn took the initiative and said happily, "Hi, I'm Fawn Potter. This is my twin, Harry Potter."

She expected the usual, "Oh my God, you're Harry Potter!" directed to her brother, but much to her shock, that didn't happen. The girl's expression didn't falter in the slightest and Fawn realized that she couldn't have known who they were- maybe she was muggle-born.

The girl confidently stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She was clearly not from the London area, or even England. She had a thick Scottish brogue, though not as thick as a citizen from Glasgow, so Fawn guessed she was from Edinburgh possibly.

Fawn couldn't quite muster up her voice to respond, but she decided right then that she liked this girl. Even if she had known who they were, she just seemed like the type of person to be utterly unfazed. Harry remembered his manners and shook back, stammering, "Er, likewise." Fawna repeated his action then met Harry's gaze, noticing that he was just as stunned as she was.

"So, you don't know who we are?" Fawn just wanted to make absolute sure, but she had a good feeling about it.

The girl blinked and Fawn observed a little confusion in her expression, but no recognition. "Er . . . am I supposed to?"

Fawn felt herself relax and loosen up, now far more invested in this conversation now that she could be judged for who she was, not because of her brother's fame. She felt Harry also loosen up his posture and he asked, "Are you muggle-born?"

"No," she said quickly. "Well, kind of. I was raised in the muggle world in a foster system in Edinburgh. My parents were magical, though." The girl had a sad look about her, but something unfathomable as well- anger, perhaps? It made Fawn burn up with curiosity inside.

Fawn also picked up instantly on the past tense and empathized. Children that weren't orphans or hadn't suffered a close loss didn't pick up on the past tense so easily, but Fawn did. "Were? Our parents are dead, too."

The girl's face sobered up with the same kind of sympathy and she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry! And my parents aren't exactly dead. Well, my mum's dead but my dad is . . . out of the picture, so he might as well be."

Now that _really_ made Fawn awfully curious. It would be incredibly rude to ask, but she was simply _dying_ to. A sharp pain flared up in her foot and she glanced over indignantly; Harry kicked her- _hard_. He must have practically read her mind with their special twin connection magic. Since the pointed questions she desperately craved to ask were out of line, she decided on, "What's your name?"

The girl's face drained of all blood and it was even paler than it had been a moment ago-and she was practically a ghost in the first place. She seemed so reluctant, too reluctant. Of course, Fawn understood the whole hoopla that followed after the Potters were introduced but this was a whole different kind of hesitance. "My name is, er . . . Aurora Black."

Whatever drama she obviously expected to follow, it didn't happen because that name didn't ring any bells. She was a total stranger and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was good that the baggage that both parties evidently brought to the table were- at least momentarily- left out of this budding friendship.

Harry said, interrupting Fawn from her racing thoughts, "Well, good to meet you."

Aurora looked about as stunned as we were only a few minutes earlier. Before any of them could say anything else, Ollivander came rushing over to them with a whole new batch of wands. "How about _these_ wands?" He then noticed the new customer in the room.

She just nodded and backed away, observing with interest. Fawn grabbed one of the wands and flicked it and something shattering could be heard from the back. "No, that will _not_ work," he sighed, handing the other wand to Harry. A fairly similar reaction occurred and he snatched the wand away.

Fawn turned around to flash her a toothy grin. "As you might have noticed, we've been in here a while."

Ollivander rushed over to Aurora this time and gave her a wand. She assumed a 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression. "You, try this." She twirled the wand around her fingers like it was a loaded gun and hesitantly flicked it. A window shattered and Fawn flinched at the abrupt noise. Her cheeks burning up with embarrassment, she handed back the wand.

"Oops. Let's pretend that didn't happen," she mumbled. Fawn snickered under her breath.

"It's all right." Fawn liked Ollivander because of his casual acceptance of the vandalization of his store. Ollivander went back to searching for wands for Harry and Fawn and her heart quickened in anticipation as his eyes fell on a pair of boxes. "I wonder. . . ." His eyes shifted over to Harry and Fawna like he was seeing them in a whole new light.

Ollivander lifted the box like over to them like it was the most fragile thing in the world, lifting out the wand to display. Its wood was a handsome white. "Holly, phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Nice and supple. I wonder. . . ." Fawn felt like asking him what exactly he was wondering, but before she could, he was talking to her next.

"English Oak, phoenix feather core, twelve inches. Swishy. Try it out." It was a beautiful wand with its rich color of medium brown.

 _I hope this works_ , she thought desperately, taking the wand from him. Squinting her eyes and preparing herself for the disappointment that was sure to follow, she flicked the wand and much to her utter surprise, gorgeous fireworks of blue and red burst from the tip. _I did it_ , she thought in awe. _I'm really a witch!_

A huge smile spread on her lips and she felt Harry's hand smack her gently on the back in praise. It was his turn, now, and just like her, stunning fireworks exploded from his wand. He looked so _happy_ that she couldn't help but beam away again.

"Very peculiar," Ollivander whispered but she was so thrilled that it hardly registered.

"Why?" Harry and Fawn said together, still studying their wands closely.

"Normally, a phoenix gives off a single feather for a core but this phoenix gave three. . . . Your wands are brother and sister." _Isn't that convenient?_ Fawn thought, looking at Harry gleefully. But, unfortunately, Ollivander was not finished and he addressed Harry this time. "But your wands' brother is the one who _gave you that scar_."

Fawn's happiness melted away like ice cream on a hot summer's day. Her mouth suddenly rid itself of all moisture and she had trouble swallowing. Could she have heard him right? She glanced over to see Harry in a similar state- in fact, it was probably worse for him because he was the one who was given the scar.

"Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard and the witch, remember? I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. and Miss Potter and . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great." A huge weight settled itself on her shoulders. People were expecting a lot from the two of them, and they hadn't even set a single toe in Hogwarts yet!

Almost in a trance, Fawn and Harry paid for their wands and left the store, waving to Aurora along the way. Hagrid was outside waiting for them, holding their squawking owls.

"Got yer wands?" he asked as Fawn gingerly took her owl from him, stroking her beak lovingly.

"After a bit," Harry said and Fawn laughed in wholehearted agreement.

Sadly, the magical day had to end. Their supplies were bought and the trio- reluctantly on Harry and Fawn's parts- left Diagon Alley. Fawn loathed the thought of returning home after a day of such fun, but one thought kept her from completely succumbing to her misery.

School started on August first, and that was when her life would truly begin. And she couldn't _wait_ for it.

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let us know!**


	6. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley - Part 2

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyy everyone! We really hope you liked the first part of this chapter and here's the second part. It has a different feel to it because Aura's experience in Diagon Alley is** ** _much_** **different than the Potter twins'. This also has a very brief McGonagall perspective, but then it's all Aura's. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

 **P.S. Thanks so much for the reads, follows, and favorites! They mean so much to us! Happy holidays everyone!**

 **Chapter 3: Diagon Alley - Part 2**

 **Aura's Perspective**

It was early in the morning. Professor McGonagall had taken an unconscious Aura to a small inn for her to sleep off her troublesome day and she had only just woken up. Aura and McGonagall were now walking along a foreign path (Aura was pulling along her briefcase: it had wheels), and Aura tried to look anywhere but at her. She was burning up with shame. How weak-stomached was she? She fainted for God's sake.

"Do not be ashamed," Professor McGonagall chided her as if she could read her thoughts. Aura still couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye. "It's a very understandable reaction."

 _For wimps_ , she thought bitterly. Desperate to change the subject from her moment of weakness, she asked quietly, "My mum . . . how did she die?"

Professor McGonagall made a slight _ahem_ noise that brought Aura's attention up to her. She then said softly, "There was a war going on at the time, called the Great Wizarding War. She was very helpful during the war, but unfortunately lost her life in combat." Little did Aura know that McGonagall was lying about her mother's murderer.

That obviously made her feel quite sad, but a warm feeling of pride coursed through her. She was proud of her mother; she died bravely and nobly for an important cause. A small smile lifted up the corners of her mouth. She sobered up to ask, "Do you know who killed her?"

Professor McGonagall's eyes flickered around as if to search for answers before replying slowly, "I'm sorry, but I do not know. I wasn't with her at the time. There are probably people that do know, but I don't."

Aura kept pushing further; she wanted answers, the information she already had was not sufficient enough for her. "Do you know who _would_ know?"

"I do not know, Miss Black. I'm sorry, but I don't have the answers you seek. I wish I did, but I don't, so I ask of you to please drop the subject."

Anger flared up and roared at her insides, and she petulantly crossed her arms, letting her suitcase drop onto the filthy pavement. She wanted, no, she _needed_ these answers! She _deserved_ some answers! "This isn't fair," she grumbled, glaring off into the distance as if it would supply her with said answers.

Professor McGonagall quietly sighed, almost out of defeat. "It isn't fair, Miss Black. But I have no answers for you." _That's not what I want to hear, that's not what I want to hear, that's not what I want to hear!_

"Fine," she ground out, uncrossing her arms after realizing it would do her no good. "I'll figure it out on my own time." And she would. That she promised herself, and swore on the memory of her mother that she would find out who killed her. It was the least she could do, as her daughter and the only surviving heir of the Crawley legacy. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Diagon Alley, to buy your school supplies. And you need new clothes. I cleaned your dress with a spell, but you only have one with you."

It sounded like she made the name up. What a name! It definitely was not in Scotland, that much she could guess. "Diagon Alley? Never heard of it."

"It's in London." Of _course_ it was. As a proud citizen of Scotland, she couldn't help but carry a slight resentment toward London and all of England, not for any _particular_ reason, just for the sake of her beloved country. It was stupid and irrational, really, but she just couldn't shake it.

Aura made a face and poked out her bottom lip, so Professor McGonagall would hopefully register her displeasure. "Why do we have to leave Scotland to get all of this stuff? And go all the way to _London_?"

In a sudden movement, Professor McGonagall grabbed her upper arm and Aura jumped in surprise. "We don't need to take public transportation, dear." She pulled her into an abandoned old alley and warned her, "This is going to be unpleasant."

"I don't like unpleasant things-" Aura was rudely cut off as she was sucked away from the alley. She felt like she was being smashed painfully in all directions, and squeezed into a tube of sorts. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the horrible sensation stopped and Aura collapsed to the ground, gagging, fighting the urge to vomit all over the dirty concrete below her.

"What the bloody hell was that? Did you drug me?" Aura pointed at her accusingly and wildly. "You drugged me, didn't you?" She then looked around to notice that scenery completely changed. "Er . . . am I hallucinating?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes to the heavens, yet still managed to look classy about it. Aura couldn't pull that off nearly as well. Or at all. She needed to take notes from this master. "I did not drug you, child. I apparated you. It's when a wizard teleports from one place to another. We're in London now. And don't worry about the nausea, most people vomit the first time."

Well, now that was a tsunami of information. At least she _didn't_ throw up, that was one positive, but she wasn't quite out of the clear yet. "You could've warned me a little better! And couldn't you have apparated us to somewhere I actually really want to go to? Like Paris, or Venice, or the Caribbean?"

Professor McGonagall grasped onto her upper arm again and hauled her up, immune to her complaints. That's what came along, apparently, with being a professor. Aura could never stand such a job, she definitely did _not_ have the patience or willpower required to survive. "Unfortunately, Miss Black, we do have business to take care of."

"Play first. Work later." Her pleas were futile, though, Professor McGonagall may as well have been made out of a block of granite.

"Come, child."

 **Professor McGonagall's Perspective**

Professor McGonagall would never- _never_ admit it, but she found the child quite amusing. She liked her, she really did. Her attitude could be admittedly improved, but her cheek and her charisma made Professor McGonagall almost overlook her attitude. Almost. She was still one of the sternest professors at Hogwarts- she had a reputation to withhold. But she really did quite like the girl. She reminded her of the way Sirius was as a boy. . . .

 **Back to Aura's P.O.V.**

"So where are we going again? I forget because I was busy being smashed into a box and squeezed through a straw at the same time. Again, thanks for the warning, much appreciated."

Professor McGonagall either didn't notice her sarcasm, or didn't comment on it, because either way, it was completely brushed off. "Diagon Alley."

"And _why_ did we have to leave Scotland to come here?"

Professor McGonagall actually genuinely chuckled this time. "You can only find these supplies in Diagon Alley. After we buy what we need, you shall be placed in a temporary home until it is time to go to King's Cross Station- which is also in London- on September 1st. Then you will take the train to Hogwarts, which is in Scotland."

At first, Aura's mood brightened and she chirped, "September 1st! That's a day after my birthday! Best birthday present ever. . . . Oi, wait a minute. Oh for God's _sake_. Are you saying I have to go from Scotland, to London, then all the way back to Scotland?!" She was outraged, darn it, outraged! This was ridiculous!

Professor McGonagall had the gall to look _amused_. "I'm afraid so, Miss Black."

The world had a grudge against her. That had to be it. Aura had to have done something bad enough to deserve an unholy amount of karma. Maybe accidentally throwing Raymond against a piece of fancy furniture had something to do with it- but that was self-defense, so if the universe was cross with her over that, then it needed to sort out its priorities.

Aura exploded, "How _stupid_ is that? That's just a waste of . . . everything! Wouldn't it be easier if I took a shortcut to this Pigpimples school? I wouldn't even have to leave Scotland!" She reached back to pat herself on the back, grinning cheekily. "Yes, Aura, that _is_ a good idea."

Professor McGonagall looked substantially less amused now and Aura leaned away from her glower. So, at least she learned now that there _was,_ in fact, a line to be crossed, and she may or may not have crossed this line. "First off, young lady, it is not _Pigpimples_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's Hogwarts, as I'm sure you know." Aura beamed up at her innocently, her dimples only furthering her ability to look angelic when she wanted to. "And secondly, you _will_ make the trip down to King's Cross however much of an inconvenience it is because that is what all of the students do. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," she muttered. Still, it was an obscene waste of time and she refused to be convinced otherwise.

"Good, because we are here." Professor McGonagall led the way into a busy pub called the "Leaky Cauldron" where several people glanced over and greeted her in a friendly manner. This wasn't so bad, she decided.

"And who's with you?" one of the men asked kindly. Several more of them turned around to get a better look at her.

"I'm Aurora Black," she introduced herself boldly and immediately noticed the reactions of the people. The amiable stares and warm reception grew cold, suspicious, and angry. Most of them backed away or averted their gazes, but a select few kept a wary pair of eyes glued to her.

Aura was confused at first, but then it hit her. Right, of course. Sirius Black, her mass murderer of a father. She seethed with indignation; she did nothing wrong! It was clear Professor McGonagall was about to defend her, but she took it upon herself to do so instead. "Yeah, I know who my father is. I just found out a few hours ago. And what he did was bloody awful, but _I_ didn't do anything wrong, so I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop staring at me like I'm a criminal too!" Her voice was raised by the end of her speech, as if that would help prove to them that she _wasn't_ like her lunatic father.

She had expected them to loosen up and apologize, but surprisingly, they did no such thing. Obviously, they weren't about to get past the fact that she was a notorious serial killer's daughter. _Bloody bigots,_ she thought, infuriated.

Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on her back and guided her through the pub. Aura met each gaze with a challenging fire until each and everyone of them looked away. How _dare_ they make her feel like that?!

Professor McGonagall led her outside where they were met with a brick wall. "You know, I was greeted more warmly by this brick wall than those gits in there," she growled, kicking the wall, and then instantly regretting it as pain flooded her big toe. _Okay, no,_ mean _brick wall_. _Mean, mean brick wall_.

"I have warned you that some wizards and witches will not get past the fact that you are Sirius Black's daughter," Professor McGonagall said carefully, eyeing her reaction to all of that, "but I am sorry about them all the same." "Sorry" did a fat good load of difference when it wouldn't change a damn thing.

"Yeah, I don't care what they think anyway." It was a lie and Aura could tell by Professor McGonagall's scrutinizing look that she was seen through, but the professor didn't pry. "So, why are we here in front of a brick wall? Because, you know, it's solid. Makes it kind of hard to walk through."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long stick of wood and bewildered Aura further. "I don't think wood will work against brick, but all right. It's not like I have any ideas, so go ahead."

Professor McGonagall cast her an exasperated glance before tapping the wall three times. Much to Aura's absolute shock, the wall began to rip apart, opening up a walkway. There in front of her was a road milling with strangely-dressed people . . . _Diagon Alley._

Her mouth dropped wide open in wonder and she stepped forward, spinning around to take in everything all at once. She couldn't help but grin wildly and laugh, running forward to peek into the first shop window she saw. "This is brilliant!"

Professor McGonagall was watching her with a pursed smile in place as she danced around the roaming wizards to get a good look at everything. "These are _wizards_!" she shouted over to the professor. "These are _my_ people!"

"Come on over, child," Professor McGonagall said fondly, gesturing the girl over. Aura skipped over to her and was so excited that she bounced in place like a small kid after a sugar high.

"Where are we going, where are we going?" Aura squealed, her face lighting up with childish innocence. "Do we need to get one of those wand things? Oooh, I want one of _those_!"

The professor shook her head, leading the way in a different direction. "We're going to visit a place called Gringotts. It's a bank and we need to get into your trust fund so you can pay for all your supplies."

Aura's face quickly fell and her heart sank. Oh, she _knew_ this was going to come up eventually. Maybe now she wouldn't be let in the fancy school! She stammered out, "I-I um . . . I don't have any money. . . ."

Professor McGonagall, understanding, explained, "Your parents left you a worthy sum. We can take some of it out at a time, but you will truly inherit it when you are seventeen. Seventeen is the age you become an adult in the wizarding world."

And now her cheerful mood was stomped on. Aura only heard one part out of the whole thing and didn't like it at all. _At all_. "So you're saying that my killer father set up an account for me?" Yep, that was _all_ she heard, and all she focused on. "That's . . . that's _blood_ money! I don't want it!"

At least Professor McGonagall was sympathetic, and didn't just blow off her concerns. "Miss Black . . . Aurora . . . your father, though he committed some very bad deeds, was a good father to you. He did love you." The professor was sporting an almost motherly look, but Aura couldn't bring herself to care.

Tears filled up in her eyes and she took a few steps away to compose herself. She bit her lip so hard she felt the salty, metallic taste of flood her mouth. Aura furiously wiped the tears away and spun around to face the professor, saying bitterly, "Before or after he murdered people?"

Another long, drawn-out sigh of classic adult weariness- that typically showed itself when said adult had to deal with a "hardheaded kid" like Aura. Still, Aura was right and she knew it. "Child-"

"No!" she cried. "If he really loved me, then he wouldn't have _murdered_ anyone. I don't even _want_ his love!" It was a lie. All her life she had dreamed of having loving parents, and even now, deep down, she still yearned for them. But her mum was dead and her dad was a murderer, so she would just have to forget about it. Forgetting about her life-long dreams was easier said than done, though.

"Dear, I understand how you feel, but you have to grasp that your mother made you that trust as well. She would want you to to use it. Do it for her." Ugh, why did the professor have to inject _logic_ into their conversation? It wasn't wanted, thanks anyway.

Aura's father left his disgusting print on the trust, but her mum was _good_. A pure, kind, loving woman, from what Professor McGonagall had told her, something in her heart of hearts she'd always known. She would do it for her mother. "All right. I'll do it."

Soon enough, Aura was being led into the grand lobby of Gringotts. It was majestic, and classy, and all-around _beautiful_. But then, slightly taking away from the beauty, were the creepy little creatures leering from behind the desks. "Professor McGonagall, what are those?"

"Those are goblins," she replied curtly. _Well, okay then, don't sugarcoat it or anything._ "They are some of the most intelligent creatures there are, so I advise you to not get on their bad side." They were short little creatures and had very long fingers and feet. They all really did look quite intelligent, so Aura believed the professor when she said to watch herself around them.

"This is not _normal_ -" McGonagall shushed her and brought her over to a particularly scary goblin. He glared down at her and flashed his scary razor teeth. _Good God, you've been flossing_ , she thought, inwardly giggling at her own comment. Ah, in times of need, it was good to know that her comedy would never fail her. It was something she could always rely on. . . .

"This is Aurora Black. We would like to take money out of the vault her parents set up for her together. I have her key right here." Professor McGonagall pulled a little golden key out of her robes and pushed it over to the creature. He carefully examined it before replying,

"She has three available vaults. One of the Black family, one of the Crawley family, and one designated for solely her. You wish to open the third one?"

"You may as well burn the first one," Aura said bitterly, but she actually would appreciate if he took her advice to heart and followed through with her request. The goblin arched a furry eyebrow and McGonagall sent her a warning look before politely saying to the goblin,

"I do, Mr. Griphook. Thank you."

"Follow me, then. Please leave the briefcase here. It will be safe."

"Are you suuuuure?" The professor nodded abruptly for Aura before the goblin could answer. Professor McGonagall let him walk out of earshot before hissing to Aura,

"I know you are upset about your father, but please refrain from being rude." It wasn't _just_ that Aura was upset about her father, what Professor McGonagall didn't quite comprehend yet is that she was _always_ rude. She just sort of grew up that way, manners were never easy to absorb. It wasn't as fun to be polite, anyhow.

"I'll try," she mumbled, pulling away from the professor to follow the goblin's waddling steps. He led them to a cart that almost instantly _whooshed_ away to ride down what looked a bit like a roller coaster track.

Aura's countenance brightened up as they zoomed along the track. She had never been on a roller coaster before, but she loved the sudden turns and sheer speed of the ride. "Whoooo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "This is sweet!" She turned to look to a rather green Professor McGonagall, asking, "Isn't this cool, Professor- oh, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, child."

Aura was concerned for a moment, then shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the rise. "Wheeee!" She tried to stand up, but Professor McGonagall yanked her sleeve and pulled her back down. _Buzzkill_. "Sorry, Professor."

The cart came to a screeching stop and Aura was quite grateful that she hadn't been standing at the time. The chasm below her didn't look all that welcoming. Aura hopped out of the cart first and stuck out a hand for Professor McGonagall to step out, since she wasn't so sure she wouldn't slip and hurtle into the chasm. The professor did look rather ill, so Aura didn't want to take any chances.

Once the three, well, two witches and a goblin were situated, the goblin (Griphook, Aura thought the professor said) used her shiny golden key to open up a huge door. As the door opened and gave them a view of the inside, all breath left Aura's body. Her heart stuttered and skipped a beat. "Oh. My. God."

The room contained piles upon piles of bronze coins, silver coins, and her favorite: the pretty golden coins. Professor McGonagall explained, "The bronze coins are called Knuts, the silver coins are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon."

Aura stared at her blankly, wondering how she could memorize all that. "Yeah . . . there's no way I'm going to be able to remember that. Oh, well. Money!" She dove forward and began stuffing her dress pockets with as much money as she could. She was _soooo_ used to being poor- well, not with Raymond, but with most other homes.

The professor handed her a satchel. "You can put some in here. Don't go over the top."

It was go big or go home. Aura stuffed the satchel to the very brim and only just managed to use the string to close it up. Professor McGonagall lightly smirked and said, "You'll be carrying it." Aura groaned. That professor was a cruel one, that was for sure.

The minute she got her briefcase back, she stuffed it in there and flashed Professor McGonagall a sassy "Ha ha, take that" grin that the professor was too classy to respond to. Soon enough, they were back on the streets of Diagon Alley and Aura was ecstatic to find all of her supplies.

"What first, what first?" she chirped, looking around in wonder once again. There was so much to see, so much to do, and so little time!

"We'll get books first," Professor McGonagall decided and Aura formed a face. Of all the options, she had to choose _that_ one. Those were the supplies she considered least interesting. She wanted her wand!

The professor obviously took pity on her and relented. "We'll get the cauldrons and such first and I'll get your books while you are being fitted for robes or when you buy a wand."

"All right!" she cheered, racing into the store where she assumed had all of the cauldrons and such. She needed a cauldron, one set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. The professor helped her find everything necessary and all but forbade her from buying the most expensive of everything. It was her money, she could do whatever she wanted with it! Well, according to Professor McGonagall, she couldn't. She was murdering Aura's mojo.

"But the gold one's so _pretty_ ," she whined, holding the cauldron up for Professor McGonagall to see. The professor didn't bend, even after observing the sparkling object in finer detail as Aura pushed it closer to her.

"No."

"Awwww, fine." Once they had bought everything they needed from there, they went on the quest to find her clothes. Walking past, she noticed there was a joke store and she immediately felt drawn to it. "Professor, can we go in there? Please?"

"No," she sighed. She had to literally drag a wistful Aura away and direct her over to "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." They entered the store and Aura was struck by the rows and rows of robes hanging everywhere. The wizarding world seemed brilliant so far, but she would definitely have to get used to their clothes. Their fashion sense was . . . odd, and she decided to leave it at that.

Professor McGonagall searched the store and found Madam Malkin, explaining that she had a First Year student with her that needed some muggle clothes along with her robes. Madam Malkin made her way over to Aura and smiled warmly, asking, "What's your name, dear?"

She really should have known better by then, but she just blurted out without thinking, "Aurora Black." Oops. It wasn't easy to remember that uttering her name out loud was essentially blasphemy.

Madam Malkin gasped and stumbled away, her eyes as wide as saucers. She turned accusingly to Professor McGonagall. "How dare you bring a _Black_ into my store? I don't condone dark magic or dark wizards of any kind, you know that! And you bring Sirius Black's _daughter?_ "

Aura was trembling with fury, and ground out with clenched teeth, "Professor, this isn't worth it. I'll just leave and buy the stupid robes somewhere else." She didn't know if there _was_ anywhere else to buy the robes, but _anywhere_ would be better than this hellhole.

While Madam Malkin looked affronted by Aura's insult, Professor McGonagall dove into her, talons out and ready for shredding. "This is an innocent child! Yes, she's a Black, but she's just a First Year student! She knows no magic at all, let alone dark magic! She has done nothing wrong, so how dare you blame her for her father's and family's actions?"

Madam Malkin was properly abashed at the tongue-lashing she received, though it remained to be seen if her opinion had been altered, or she was just afraid of the professor. Most likely, the latter. "I'm sorry, I will prepare some robes immediately." Then she dashed off like the little rat she was.

Aura's face was contorted into a dark scowl, and she glared at the ground so hard she half-expected flames to appear out of nowhere and consume the shop. "Is that going to happen _everywhere?_ "

"I'm afraid the possibility is likely."

Several minutes later, a fuming Aura walked out of the store with her school uniform and some muggle clothes to boot. To cheer her up, Professor McGonagall suggested, "Perhaps you could pick out a pet. All students are allowed an owl, a cat, or a toad."

Aura's eyes lit up like stars and she instantly pushed away what happened in Madam Malkin's Robes. This was far, _far_ more important than a petty remark from a woman she couldn't care less about. "Really? That's brilliant. I'll have . . ." She thought about which pet would be the most fun and useful to have. _Who would want a toad?_ she thought. "Owls can deliver letters to anyone in the world, right?"

"Correct."

"Then I'll have an owl!" Professor McGonagall led her through the hustle and bustle to Eeylops Owl Emporium. On the way, Aura caught a glimpse of a shiny, fancy-looking broomstick in a glass case. Aura looked at the professor with wide eyes. "I was joking before when I said that witches ride brooms! They actually _do?_ "

"Yes, in a sport called Quidditch. You will learn about it in Hogwarts. All you need to know is that First Years aren't allowed a broomstick." She awaited Aura's inevitable explosion.

The professor was not disappointed. "What, why not?! That's not fair!" Aura protested, standing on her toes to get a better look at the broom. Why wasn't she allowed to do _anything_ she wanted to? Ugh, adults.

"Those are the rules, child." _A stupid rule!_ "Now come." Professor McGonagall led a grumbling Aura to the owl shop where she quickly brightened up again.

"They're all so pretty!" she said happily, running around to get a good look at all of them. Several of them screeched and hissed at her sudden movements, but she didn't mind. One owl caught her eye because it was staring right at her, in an almost challenging way. It wasn't scared or startled like the others.

Aura met its gaze evenly and they shared a fierce staring contest. The bird looked almost amused with her. It was Aura that had to blink in the end. That was when she decided that she wanted that owl. It was a beautiful, graceful-looking owl- a barn owl. Its feathers were a milky white, but many of them were coated with a rich amber and golden color. Its face was perfectly round and framed by a thin line of the soft golden feathers. She reached into the cage to stroke its head and it delicately nibbled at her fingers.

"Oi, that one's a real beauty," the shop-owner called over to her, evidently pleased with her choosing. "He's a barn owl, young and feisty, but friendly. He's got a fire in him, but he's loyal."

"Sounds like my kind of pet," she murmured, still too entranced with the owl to properly direct her attention to the shop-owner. "I'll take him."

A few minutes later, she walked out with her owl in a cage with ten less Galleons than before. They had a trolley now, and her briefcase was placed in the compartment underneath it so she could hold her owl safely. "Good boy," she cooed, petting its head again for good measure.

"I'll get your books while you get your wand," Professor McGonagall offered and Aura eagerly nodded her head. "I'll take the owl." Aura unwillingly passed over her new friend, but thanked her all the same, giving her a handful of change that was an appropriate amount for all of her schoolbooks.

Aura entered Ollivanders with a little trepidation and was surprised to see several children already in there. The shop-owner was busy searching for wands but the children turned around to look at her as she shut the door as quietly as possible. There was a girl and a boy; both stood small next to the owner.

The girl's bright hazel eyes glanced back and forth, waiting for someone to break the silence. She awkwardly ran a nervous hand through a mess of wavy auburn hair. It was a pretty color, more red inside the locks than brown.

"Hi," the girl finally offered when no one said anything for a few seconds too long. "I'm Fawna Potter. This is my twin, Harry Potter."

Harry quickly waved, adjusting his lopsided glasses. His bright green eyes were gleaming behind the circular rims. Never had Aura seen eyes so green.

Aura had no idea that Harry Potter was famous, because she hadn't even been told who Lord Voldemort was. So, she calmly stepped forward and stuck out her hand as if for any regular person. "Nice to meet you."

They just stared at her for a long moment, their jaws hanging open, until Harry broke out of his gaze and shook her hand. "Er, likewise." Fawna shook her hand after Harry, smiling widely.

"So, you don't know who we are?" the Fawna girl asked curiously, almost hopefully. Aura wondered these were some wizard celebrities, and yet again, she was left out of the loop. Still, though, she decided that she would only manage to embarrass herself if she pretended to know who they were.

Aura blinked once then replied, "Er . . . am I supposed to?"

They looked supremely relieved, a little _too_ relieved. How famous _were_ they? Harry then asked, "Are you muggle-born?"

"No," she said quickly, then rethought it for a brief moment. It was _technically_ true, she supposed. She then amended, "Well, kind of. I was raised in the muggle world in a foster system in Edinburgh. My parents were magical, though."

"Were?" Fawna asked with sympathy, in way that told Aura that she understood far more than any normal child. "Our parents are dead, too."

Her heart twisted with empathy for them. "Oh, I'm sorry! And my parents aren't exactly dead. Well, my mum's dead but my dad is . . . out of the picture, so he might as well be."

Again, they looked like they really understood and she felt quite at ease with them. Well, Fawna looked like she wanted to inquire further, but Aura noticed her brother inconspicuously kick her in the ankle and Fawna refrained. Aura inwardly smirked. There was some twin voo doo or psychic link she couldn't see, or they just knew each other _very_ well. "What's your name?" the girl queried.

And here came the fun part. Aura was sad because she felt like she could have been friends with the two. But her father just had to ruin everything, like usual. How was it possible that she never knew the man, and he caused her so much trouble? It was mind-boggling, and didn't make any sense. "My name is, er . . . Aurora Black."

She waited in tense apprehension for that to sink in, but it never did. Their expressions didn't change in the slightest and it occurred to Aura that they couldn't have known who Sirius Black was. So, they were both ignorant about each other. Maybe that was for the best. It allowed a fresh start for all of them. Harry said, completely unbothered, "Well, good to meet you."

Before the conversation could continue, the crazy-haired shop-owner (presumably Ollivander) came rushing back with two wands in his hands. "How about _these_ wands?" She noticed a huge stack of wands on his podium already. "Oh, hello there. I'll help you find a wand after these two."

She just nodded and backed away, observing with interest. Fawn grabbed one of the wands and flicked it and something shattering could be heard from the back. Aura winced on her behalf. Hopefully she wouldn't be forced to pay for that. "No, that will _not_ work," he sighed, handing the other wand to Harry. A fairly similar reaction occurred and he snatched the wand away.

Fawna turned around to grin broadly. "As you may have noticed, we've been in here a while." Aura chuckled lightly; she'd gathered that much.

Ollivander rushed over to Aurora this time and all but shoved a wand into her hands. "You, try this." She swished it around and a window broke into a thousand different pieces. Guilty, she handed back the wand before she could damage any more of his possessions.

"Oops. Let's pretend that didn't happen," she mumbled, attempting to ward off a blush creeping to her cheeks. She hated screwing up in front of other people, but they were in the same boat as her, so it wasn't like she was singled out.

"It's all right." He then went on the search for more wands, until he found a particular few boxes that really caught his eye. "I wonder. . . ." His eyes darted over to Harry and Fawna wondrously. _This ought to be good_ , Aura thought to herself.

He stepped in front of Harry first and murmured, "Holly, phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Nice and supple. I wonder. . . ."

Ollivander then looked over at Fawna and said just as quietly, "English Oak, phoenix feather core, twelve inches. Swishy. Try it out."

Fawn took the wand from him and gave it a wave, and almost instantly brilliant blue and red fireworks burst out of the tip. She grinned and Harry slapped her playfully on the back. Harry took his wand and flicked it, and beautiful fireworks then shot out of _his_ wand. Aura was breath-taken at the display; the raw magic was a stunning sight to observe.

"Very peculiar," Ollivander whispered, almost to himself.

"Why?" the twins said unison, still admiring their wands.

"Normally, a phoenix gives off a single feather for a core but this phoenix gave three. . . . Your wands are brother and sister." The two shared a happy look. "But your wands' brother is the one who _gave you that scar_."

 _What scar?_ Aura thought curiously. She shuffled over to see Ollivander point at Harry's forehead and through the fringe of his bangs, she could see the faint line of a lightning bolt scar. _Oh,_ that _scar._

The twins' eyes were as wide as moons as Ollivander continued, "Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard and the witch, remember? I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. and Miss Potter and . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

 _The wand chooses the wizard? And who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and why won't he say his name? It's just a name,_ she thought as Harry and Fawn paid and moved to leave the store.

She smiled at them and waved as they exited the shop, and they returned the gesture. Much to her shock, outside stood a huge, furry, giant of a man smiling away and holding two snowy owls. _That's not something you see every day._

"Ah, now, Miss Aurora Black." She cringed away as she prepared for his reaction, but he remained calm and unassuming. "I still remember the wands I gave your parents. For your mother, Acacia wand wood and unicorn hair core. Ten and three quarters inches. Very suited for her powerful nature. Now for your father, Blackthorn with dragon heartstring, thirteen inches. His wand was obviously snapped- a shame, that was a _fine_ wand."

Aura rocked back onto her heels and looked past him at the rows and rows of boxes, only half-listening. This was all well and good, but she wanted her _own_ wand, not to hear about theirs. She didn't want to know anymore about her father than she absolutely had to. "The wand chooses the wizard, as you may have heard. Now, let us try to find a wand for you."

Several, several minutes later, a huge pile of wands lay in front of Aura and she was beginning to think that she wouldn't find a wand at all. _What if none of the wands want me?_ she thought hopelessly. _What if they, like everyone else, don't want a Black in their lives?_

"Ah, perhaps this. Aspen wood, unicorn hair core, 11 and a half inches, springy." With a flourish, he propped out the wand for her to take. It was a beautiful wand, white and smooth and fine-grained. She grabbed the wand from him- it felt cool beneath her fingers- and swung it. Red and gold fireworks danced out of the tip of her wand and she jumped up and down in excitement. _Yay, I'm not a total bloody failure!_

"That is a great wand you have there, Miss Black. It's meant to be outstanding at charm work and dueling, made for the strong-willed and the brave. Made for the revolutionaries." Okay, that sounded brilliant. She liked this wand- no, scratch that, she _loved_ this wand already.

After she paid, she met up with Professor McGonagall, who had kindly gotten her books and gave her owl back. "I got a wand! Now I can use it to blast away all the foster families I don't like," she said gleefully, waving it around like a flag, hoping she didn't break anything by accident.

"No, you may not," Professor McGonagall snapped. "You may not use magic outside of school until you are an adult."

"That's a silly rule." All of the rules that the professor had told her about over the course of the day sounded silly to her, but then again, _most_ rules were obsolete in Aura's opinion. Rules were meant to be bent, and broken, for the sake of fun and for doing what was right.

"A rule that you _will_ follow unless you would like to be expelled from Hogwarts," she said pointedly.

Aura nodded sadly and followed her out of Diagon Alley. "Oh, I met Harry and Fawna Potter in the wand shop. Do you know them?"

"Harry is famous in the wizarding world," she said slowly, like she didn't want to tell her the extent of it. Aura didn't like that it always felt like the professor was hiding something from her, holding something back. If she did give her any information, it was like she never told her the full truth.

Still, this was news to her, even though she'd begun to suspect it inside the shop. "Why? He's my age, what could he have done to be famous already?"

She sighed an exhausted sigh, and finally explained, "The First Wizarding War ended about ten years ago. Many good witches and wizards died, including your mother, and it was a terrible time. The biggest and most _horrible_ of the dark wizards was You-Know-Who."

 _Er, what?_ Aura furrowed her brow, and commented, "But I _don't_ know who." How scary could one wizard be? Hitler was the worst person she could think of, and yet, everyone still spoke _his_ name!

"Yes, well, one night, You-Know-Who invaded the Potter family home and killed their parents, James and Lily Potter. You-Know-Who used the killing curse on infant Harry but it backfired and no one has seen him since. Harry Potter is the only person to have ever survived a killing curse, and he is famous for taking down You-Know-Who."

 _Oh my God!_ Aura stared in front of her in shock. Not only did that bastard murder their parents, but he tried to kill Harry, and he was only an innocent baby at the time! That have been so horrible for the twins to deal with everyday- it also must have been downright terrible to receive knowing looks of pity from _everybody._ Almost as bad as the looks of hate and mistrust Aura was gifted with, maybe worse in some ways. She would rather be given hate then pity.

Aura quickly picked up on how the professor said "no has seen him since" instead of saying that he was dead. "But he's not dead, is he? Or at least you don't think so." She could be quite perceptive when she actually wanted to be.

"I suspect not. He is still out there, a mere shell of what he once was."

 _Poor Harry and Fawna,_ she thought sympathetically. What an awful way to lose your parents! At least they had each other, she reasoned, but they deserved to have a whole family. They were such nice people. . . .

Professor McGonagall led Aura through the Leaky Cauldron as quickly as she could to not attract more unwanted attention for the daughter of Sirius Black. "Professor?" she asked, pensive, once they were outside again. "What's his name?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and remained silent, so Aura prodded again, "Professor, it's only a name. What's going to happen if I say it, the ground's going to open up and swallow me?"

The professor glared down at her with a fire in her eyes. "We don't say his name because of the truly awful crimes he has committed, Miss Black. Now, I advise you to leave it."

Aura wasn't one to let things go easily. Not at all. And she stayed true to herself here, too. "No, you won't tell me his name because you're still afraid of him. But, Professor, he's gone! There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."

Professor McGonagall decided not to dignify that with an answer and led the way to the nearest alley where she would apparate Aura back. "Come, child." She _did_ sound noticeably more stiff, if that was possible.

" _Please_ , Professor, tell me his name!"

The professor dropped her guard for a single moment as she spat, "Lord Voldemort. Now _come_."

Aura thought it over and came to the conclusion, "That's a stupid name. _Voldemort?_ Who in their right mind would name their child _Voldemort?_ "

Professor McGonagall looked about ready to slap Aura across the face, but she dutifully refrained. "It was the name he gave himself. Now, have some respect for the people that died before his wand!"

Aura snorted; Professor McGonagall had some faulty logic. The professor appeared positively enraged, understandably, so Aura decided to clarify her reaction. "Of _course_ I have respect for the innocent people he killed! But that has nothing to do with saying his name or not! In fact, I think it's actually _dis_ respectful to the people that died because of him to _not_ say his name. Their murderer should be named, the world should truly know who took their lives! _Voldemort_ doesn't deserve the respect of his name being too powerful and frightening to be said. He doesn't deserve a single _drop_ of respect. So I'm going to keep on saying his name because he's not _above_ everyone else to be called 'You Know Who.' He's a demon, but he doesn't have to be a _faceless_ demon, a _nameless_ demon! No, he's the scummiest of the scum and deserves to be stomped on like an ant with a boot, but an ant with a _name_. Now, you were saying?"

The professor's expression was one of total and absolute shock, and she seemed to invest in becoming a statue, so Aura decided to lead the way to the alley. She sensed raging emotions inside of the professor, but she didn't pry, instead letting her apparate her back to Scotland.

Apparently a group home- Aura's least favorite type of homes- was ready for her until term started. Professor McGonagall promised to take her to the King's Cross Station on September 1st- Aura was still peeved about having to go all the way to London only to come back to Scotland- but now, Aura could only wait.

Now, Aura sat on the top bunk of one of the many beds in her bedroom and tried to ignore the many children yelling and playing outside. She was sifting through her books and noticed that Professor McGonagall had gotten her more than the necessary amount on her Hogwarts book list. The extras were mostly various history books that Aura, while adamantly not liking to read in general, vowed to give a skim through.

Once it got too late, she shoved her books and supplies to the side and propped her owl cage on the window sill near her bed. Her bed blanket was thin and threadbare, leaving her shivering as her racing mind refused to let her sleep.

All her life, she had been the unwanted, mistreated child who was abandoned over and over again. But now, as she came to terms with the fact that she was a witch and finally leaving her life, she began to feel hope.

And so, Aurora Black slipped into a deep slumber with fanciful dreams filled with wizards and witches and goblins and owls and spells . . . and most importantly, hope.


	7. New Story

**A/N: First things first, this isn't a chapter. We know we haven't updated in a half a year, and we're soooo sorry about that. We suffered an enormous amount of writers' block, and eventually simply lost motivation for this story and the direction it was heading. So, we aren't going to continue this story. We aren't going to leave you with nothing, though.**

 **I'm one of the co-authors to this story (my writing nickname is Goldie) and I'm collaborating with another one of my friend's, and we're creating a Harry Potter story of our own. That one will be called "The Raven and the Fox," and it's about Sirius Black's twin daughters, Skyla and Evelina "Evie." You'll find similarities between Aura and Evie, and if you liked this story, then you will likely enjoy that one. It will be found on Chrysalism88, where we also have a Percy Jackson and Once Upon a Time fanfic.**

 **Again, we're so sorry about this, but if you're still interested, please check out "The Raven and the Fox." Thank you so much for reading what we already posted, we love you for that. Hopefully, I'll see you again in my other HP fanfic!**


End file.
